Ashes
by The Moosh
Summary: How dare a human stand up to me the Lord of the West' Sesshoumaru thought angrily recalling the girl who fought for his enemy 'Why can't I find it in me to kill her' he thought enraged at the emotion running through him for the girl protecting his enemy.
1. The Begining

**A/N: I know that everyone hates OCs so I'm just letting you know that this is only a prolouge and these OCs never appear again in the story. I apologize for the agony of them. I hope you enjoy the new story I've been working on it for a few days if you can't thinking about it as working. I actually only started writing this last night. ****Ashes **

_She was conceived in wedlock between a Lady and her Servant she was sold into a proffesion at birth she was the best that had ever done her sort of job. He was planned and had pure noble blood he was now the Lord of the West, she was the body guard of his enemy, he was going to fall for her even if she was a dirty human that could stand against him in battle._

* * *

**_Chapter 1 : The Begining_**

* * *

A beautiful woman stood on the corner talking to a man, her almond shaped eyes had a roundness to them the long dark lashes that framed them curved towards the sky, her hair was long and fell in ringlets to her waist, her face was perfectly symmetrical, her straight nose and her plush rose colored lips in a natural pout moved as she spoke to a man who was rather plain and his clothes were tattered, he was nothing special for the eyes to gaze upon but her stare was filled with adoration. She was from a rich family and he was the boy who tended to their gardens and she'd fallen for him just as easily as he had for her. The only thing that stood out on this man was his rich emerald eyes, which glittered for the woman standing before him. She noticed that he was trembling he didn't know what he was doing, this could very well cost him his life. His raven hair was slicked back with grease as he wasn't always permitted the pleasure of bathing, maybe twice a week did they give him time in the bath house, which they often reminded him was more than generous.

"Ryuhei, I need your touch or I shall die." the beautiful girl said to him her tone was laced with desire for him, her kimono was filled with bright colors that complemented her fair skin.

"Yuuki, I cannot be with you, and nor you with I." Ryuhei said to her his eyes welled with tears as he watched hers do the same, she grabbed his hand and placed a note in his palm her soft fingertips grazing his rough calloused fingers. Yuki smiled at him as a tear escaped her eye unwillingly.

"If you will not have me no one shall, I would rather die than to not to have you." Yuuki told him before she turned from him to wipe her tears with a shaking hand, the sky began to let drizzle fall on their heads, she walked the short distance to the large house of her wealthy and blue blooded parents. Yuuki walked into the house and immediately servants and maids bombarded her with questions asking if there was something she might need or something they might be able to do for her. She passed her parents without a glance to them and continued on to her room where she would sit at the window and look into the beautiful courtyard and gardens that were beyond the arch. She sat down on the chair as admired the variety of enchantingly beautiful flowers that seemed to glow under the cloudy sky. As she sat there she thought of her love's face, the plain features were a disguise for his handsome character, his kind heart, gentle voice, his warmth. He had been the only person she'd ever met that had ever radiated such warmth and she had become addicted to being near him. Yuuki stood and walked over to her vanity where she brushed her hair as she finished the ringlets had bounced back into place. She recalled her small letter to Ryuhei.

_Dearest Ryuhei, _

_My feelings for you have grown so immense that I can barely go a moment without you in my immediate thoughts. Whenever I come near you my heart beats like a race horse, and I feel I cannot breathe because of all the butterflies fluttering inside of my stomach. This feeling I am carrying for you is so much more than love, it is everything wrapped into one perfect ball. I ache when you are not beside me and I am aching now that I am away from you. I have to know that your feelings for me are the same as mine for you. I will die for you, I will die to be with you, and I will do anything for us to be together. I will leave everything, this cursed life of privilege that keeps me from you, my parents, and all the pretty material things that I have here. I want to be with you and you alone. I will need only you. Ryuhei please show me that you feel the same. Tomorrow night in the rose garden I will wait for you. I want you to have all of me, and in return I want all of you. I want your child growing within me and I want to run away with you, I want to be able to be called your wife. I will learn all the household duties and how to work so that I may be with you and make you a proud wife. So please meet with me at midnight tomorrow in the rose garden. _

_Love Always, Yuuki. _

Yuuki sat dressed her sleeping robe on her bed the silken sheets and comforters pressed against her skin smoothly she could hear her father and mother arguing down the hall about the man who would become her husband, they were stuck between two choices, the first, Kouichi Yamagishi was a man at least forty years old he had a seemingly endless amount of money and a large amount of lands, he was a man with a temper and his six year old son was the only thing that he prized, his beautiful son that took after his mother only his son was called Naraku. The second was a demon lord called Inutaisho, a beautiful man who'd never age with more gold and money than the first could ever hope to possess, he ruled most of the western land. He had two sons a full demon son who was known as Sesshoumaru, and the second son a lowly half demon called Inuyasha. Of the two Inuyasha was the troublemaker and Sesshoumaru was the calm collected son that would rise and become the next Lord of the West. An eleven year old and a seven year old would be much to much trouble for an seventeen year old girl to deal with.

Yuuki didn't want to hear any of it and tried to drown them out with thoughts of her dearest Ryuhei. She could feel her body relaxing as she thought of him cradling her in his arms sh wrapped her arms around herself and allowed herself to fall into a peaceful sleep. Ryuhei watched her sleeping face beautiful, and at peace he never wanted to see her frown or to see her cry, he wanted to make her his wife, to watch her swell with his child, to see her face when he woke up every morning. He watched her chest move up and down steadily with her breathing, her lips parted lightly and he held the letter in his hands folded neatly he smiled and walked to the shed where he lived the conditions of the small area weren't great but he managed and he was able to see her almost everyday thanks to this living arrangement. His bed was made of hay and his sheet was tattered, he had a few apples and carrots in a basket he could feel his heart beating as he picked one up and looked down at her letter. He was worried but he wouldn't break her heart by refusing her. Ryuhei clenched his fist lightly and put the apple back into the basket.

As the sun rose above the horizon, and a light yellow brightened the edges of the sky Yuuki opened her eyes slowly with a light yawn covered by her delicate hands. Her maids were opening the curtains and letting the mornings light seep through her windows. She stood as they undressed her and put her bathing robe on leading her to the bath house. She followed drowsily with slow graceful steps, it seemed as if she were floating towards the baths. She allowed the robe to fall in a pool to her feet and stepped in the warm water, her maids came in with a variety of oils to wash her hair and drop into her water so it may be come scented and her skin would absorb the smell. They knew she always chose a mixture of vanilla and roses. Yuuki leaned her head back as her long chestnut hair was gently washed by her closest friend and maid, Mei was picking out the clothes she would wear today. Yuuki stepped climbed out of the bath and was quickly wrapped into robes as they dried her and pulled her hair into neat twists on her head held in place by an elegant comb. She sat at her window looking into the courtyard as she awaited her father's orders. Mei stepped into the room her flaming red hair and russet eyes were so rich and it was the first thing that had captured Yuuki's attention.

"What is it that you are planning Lady Yuuki?" Mei asked Yuuki with a certain knowing.

"I am planning nothing, and how many times have I asked you to please call me Yuuki." Yuuki complained with a lie to Mei.

"I know that look in your eyes, you are planning something." Mei ignored her request to call her Yuuki.

"There is no look in my eyes to cause such suspicions for you to keep insisting that I'm planning something." Yuuki told Mei with a slightly annoyed tone.

"You are telling me the truth, that is why you seem so sure. So that can only me you are passed the planning stage." Mei said.

"I will not deny that I already have planned something. I will not deny you that truth." Yuuki smiled at her friend.

"Please tell this is not something that will get you into trouble. You have two suitors seeking your hand and you cannot afford a blemish to your good name." Mei said becoming worried.

"I will not be in trouble," Mei sighed in relief. "because I will not be here I am going to elope with Ryuhei and we will be long gone before anyone can do anything about it. We are leaving with the caravan that will come in three months, we will marry tonight though." Yuuki's grin spread across her pretty face as she told Mei who sat frozen horror.

"You-Y-You can't do that, Yuuki. Your father could have both of you killed for doing something like that." Mei said worried.

"He won't have me killed because he won't find out about me and Ryuhei." Yuuki said to Mei with an intimidating glance as a warning.

"I won't be the one to tell anybody, you know me Lady Yuuki." Mei said in her defense she looked at the noblewoman before her and pictured the opportunities she was throwing out the window.

"Good, then you will give my father an excuse for why I will not be at dinner tonight. I have to make sure everything is ready." Yuuki smiled Mei nodded ruefully and went about her other chores and business.

As night fell a deep violet blanket covered the sky with the small bright stars burning light years away from the manner. Yuuki was nervous she possibly shaking with excitement her eyes widened as she took out the nearly transparent robe and left her hair loose around her shoulders. The garden looked beautiful as the silver moonlight spread across the flowers and flowing waterfalls that dipped into the clear water ponds that were filled with koi fish. Yuuki stared at her hands and closed the folds of the robe to conceal her body with the material and she tied a neat knot in the front with the ties. She could feel her blood racing through her veins in anxiousness she took a deep shuttering breath and waited for her parents to fall asleep. Mei came in her eyes were darting the proof of her nervousness and worry for her friend as she came in to the room of her mistress. Yuuki gave her a sideways glance and bit her bottom nervously before returning to stare outside the window.

"Lady Yuuki, are you sure about this?" Mei inquired her friend with a worried expression coating her usually smiling face.

"I am not sure about anything except for this. Mei I love him more than life itself. I am going to be with him tonight and for every night after that. I am going to do this." Yuuki told Mei with a nervous smile.

"I hope it is worth it, whatever may occur." Mei said to Yuuki.

"He said he will be there waiting for you." Mei informed the young lady.

"As will I...it seems that my parents have finally closed their eyes for the night. I am going to him." Yuuki told Mei with a determined shine in her dark eyes. Yuuki stepped into the hallway the light padding of her feet could barely be heard by anyone who was awake so no one should have heard it if they were sleeping. Yuuki walked out into the garden the cool soft grass felt nice under her feet as she waited for Ryuhei who showed up minutes later in his own sleeping garments. His eyes fell upon Yuuki who looked like a goddess wearing that transparent robe the shone a slight silver in the light, he could see all over her underneath with great ease he noticed as most of his blood headed south. Her hair fell over her shoulders and down her back like dark silk the light of the moon even made her skin look paler than it already was. Yuuki stared at him and he felt the need to have her stab at him painfully as he ran his eyes down her body.

"Ryuhei...I-I want t-to be with you" she said nervously at first becoming more confident as the words left her lips she walked closer to him.

"Yuuki, we can't. Me and you are from different worlds for me to be with you is wrong. I want to be with you, but I won't let you ruin your life for me a poor peasant. I will never be able to give you a life like this." he said trying to walk away from her. Yuuki wrapped her arms around his waist kept him near her.

"I don't care, I want you because you aren't a nobleman, or a scholar, or some stupid lord. I want you because I love you." Yuuki said finally standing back from him.

"Yuuki, I love you. Don't you understand that is why I am trying to leave? I don't want you to be defiled by someone as unworthy as me." Ryuhei said his green eyes began to water with tears.

"If you won't then no one ever shall." Yuuki said as she untied the knot of the robe and slid it off of her shoulders she stood before him bare as a new born babe.

"Yuuki don't make this harder for me." he said to her. Yuuki ignored him and grabbed his hand placing it on her chest, she kissed his lip deeply and he had fallen to his desire for her. He mounted her as if she were a stallion with great care and he had taken her there underneath him in the estate's courtyard. Her hair was sprawled underneath her and her body was arched against him as her body released not long after he did as well filling her womb with warmth. They laid in each others arms with tired limbs and sore bodies. Ryuhei held her in his arms and she had begun to fall asleep against his well formed chest he looked at her and kissed her with eventually instigated another tryst in the garden that night. Little did they know that her father was turning the corner to catch them in the middle of their passionate actions. They were still oblivious to the fact that he was standing there in shock he called for the guards immediately and they were pulling a very scared Ryuhei off of his daughter whom he threw his cloak on to give her some decency.

"What is this!" he roared in anger looking to his daughter who looked at her father with shame in her eyes.

"I am in love with him father." she said scared of her father's anger which she could feel in the air.

"No one is to know about this...execute him now." her father said to the guards after addressing her. Yuuki let out a cry of grief.

"You can't do this father!" Yuuki cried out.

"I will do it, he has defiled my daughter...do you realize you are worth nothing to me now. I can't marry you to anyone of a high standing now. You will end up marrying a merchant now. You have allowed your self to be damaged. He must pay for what he has done against me." her father said. Yuuki saw the sobbing and wracking of Ryuhei's torso as he cried the tears pouring from his eyes.

"Father, you should kill me too." Yuuki said to him.

"This is killing you, you two hold my daughter and have her watch." Yuuki's father said.

"How are we to execute him, my Lord?" a soldier asked.

"Beat him first, I supposed you could whip him and when he no longer reacts to that you can chop of his head." he said walking away. Each lashing against Ryuhei's back made Yuuki die a little inside as he cried out in pain she was sobbing heavily. "Please stop, Please don't do this to him!" she cried over and over again until finally he was no longer reacting to the lashings and they knelt him before them and the strongest looking one unsheathed his sword and brought it down on Ryuhei's neck with a strong amount of power, blood splashed on Yuuki's face silencing her once and for all that night. She dropped limply as if lifelessly in the soldier's arms. They took her to her room and laid her on the bed before returning to their posts. Mei cleaned her mistress with tears falling down her cheeks Yuuki was staring lifelessly at the ceiling. It had been three months since the night of Ryuhei's death and Yuuki's cycle hadn't shown up in the three moons that had passed. Mei didn't want to tell the Lord and Lady of the house who were still trying to arrange a marriage for Yuuki but knew that she had no choice.

"Yuuki, you are with child." Mei said she got a slight reaction from Yuuki but it was short lived as Yuuki merely turned over and let sobs take her as she had been doing for the passed three months.

"I have to tell your parents you know. I'm sure they will find a good home for the child when it is born." Mei told Yuuki who now turned on her like a savage.

"They will have nothing to do with my child, it is mine and mine alone...the only other person holding any claim to it is dead. I will not allow them to take this from me as well." Yuuki snarled pressing a hand on her abdomen protectively. Yuuki could not be left alone until she was asleep. Mei did as she knew she must and informed the Lord of the house.

"She will carry and deliver the child here." he said to Mei. Over the next six months Yuuki seemed to be regaining her sanity and when it was time to deliver she was brave and pushed and pushed until she could do no more. Her labor was forty three hours long and very tiresome, The child had finally begun to crown but Yuuki was growing weaker and weaker by the second, As the child slipped out with the finally push and tug. Yuuki took her last breaths that night. The child was sold to a house similar to a geisha house only they were trained as personal bodyguards, entertainers, in addition to being the intimate entertainers for a mans personal needs.

**She was called Rin.**


	2. Sold

**A/N: Howdy Ho! I didn't expect to get any reviews for this believe it or not. I might be asking too much but do you think you guys could give me five reviews for this chapter before I post the next one. These take a lot of brain power for me to write even though I enjoy doing it it requires mucho time on my part. So I hope you guys enjoy it, this may seem to be progressing slowly but trust me as we get farther in it will speed up. Oh incase any one is confused about ages. **

**Sesshoumaru[26] - Lord of West**

**Inuyasha[21] - Second Son of The West**

**Naraku[20] - Prince of The South**

**Kagome[18] - Bodyguard**

**Rin[15] - Bodyguard **

**The ages will most likely change over the next two chapters. **

* * *

**_Chapter 2 : Sold_**

The sun was just beginning to break at the horizon its light dusting off a pale orange that was radiating warmly on the line above another stitch of pale yellow before the off white that was in the sky. It was still a bit chilly which was very uncharacteristic for spring this time of year, especially in the mornings. An old woman woke up, her lips were thin and she had some age spots on her skin which was wrinkled in large amounts. It looked as if she had been beautiful in her youth but one wouldn't be able to tell unless they had a trained eye for this sort of past time. She walked hunched over as she went about her room preparing for the morning, her salt and pepper colored hair was pulled into a tight bun on top of her head. Her facial features were sharp and had an intimidating quality. She walked down the steps the building was very large with a good amount of rooms. It used to be an inn but she turned it into a school which was also a company. She could hear a light cooing despite her deteriorating hearing ability and headed towards the front door. A woman with russet eyes and flaming hair stood before her with a small bundle cradled in the crook of her arm.

"What do you want?" the old woman asked rudely not used to visitors so early in the morning.

"I am here to sell a babe to you, Lady Mika." the young woman said.

"Don't you work for that noblewoman, the daughter....what was her name—oh yes you are the Lady Yuuki's maid servant. I am not seeking your bastard child to live under my roof, the child of a servant is only good for becoming a servant." Mika said.

"The child is not mine, it is the only heir to the Kobayashi family. The Lady Yuuki has died in childbirth no one but the family and I knew she was even with child. The Lord and Lady are now sterile and will not be able to produce an heir. This child is of noble blood." Mei said to the haggard woman before her.

"Is she now? What proof do you have of this story?" Mika asked now she was beginning to become intrigued.

"In the Kobayashi blood line there is a birthmark and not one of the Kobayashi children live without it. It is on the back of her neck it is a six pointed star." Mei said she turned the newborn over lightly and showed the birthmark to the legendary woman.

"I will not pay for this babe, I want you to go and tell your Lord that I want money as well for taking her in." Mika said to Mei.

"He thought you'd feel that way and gave me this purse for you." Mei said handing the purse of gold to the woman it was filled with a ludicrous amount of gold.

"I don't want anyone from the Kobayashi family around here, ever, that goes for servants as well." Mika said and with that final statement she took the babe from the maid's arms and slammed the door in her face. Mika looked down at the little bundle and her eyes softened as the baby lifted her little chubby arms towards Mika's face. Mika was startled by only one thing about the child in her arms, her eyes right now were like that of an old woman who had seen the troubles of the world and yet she was here less than a week old with a gaze that could match Mika's.

* * *

10 years later

The Lady Mika stared out into the classroom and saw the young girl she had taken in to her elite training program she was growing to be quite beautiful, she had ebony waves that were soft as silk, and skin as smooth as cream and pale as the light of the moon. She had the face of her mother and her eyes were pigmented a dark brown with flecks of emerald dancing inside the rich iris of each eye. Mika stared for another moment before surveying the other bit of the class. Another young student about three years older than child of noble blood, was sitting there she had raven locks as well only they were tame and didn't wave about in an unruly defiance as the other girl. Her name was Kagome Higurashi her family could not afford to raise her and sold her to Mika. She was another beauty with her kind face and rich chocolate orbs, her skin was pale but not as pale as the other girl, and yet they were the best of friends even though Kagome struggled with some of the subjects she was being taught and the other one excelled at everything. The young one defended and protected Kagome like a guard dog because she was the only girl that she had ever gotten to befriend. Mika wondered what would happen when they were debuted to the customers, of course only a high paying noble could afford to have these precious dolls and they no doubt would be separated.

"Go bring me, Rin." Mika ordered a servant who sat in the corner of her office with a stoic expression plastered across her face, she was dull and plain looking which is why she had been taken from class and turned into a personal servant. The servant stood up and went to do her job quickly as she old Rin that the Head would like to see her.

"I heard you needed to see me, My Lady." Rin bowed her head respectfully when talking to the woman.

"Yes I am moving you up to the advanced classes, let's see how well you do there." Mika told the developing beauty before her, however the way she said it made Rin feel as though the Head was trying to break her.

"I apologize if this seems bold of me. Somehow I get the feeling that you are trying to break me by placing me in a higher level class rather than to help me reach my full potential. I would like to say that I will surpass even you Lady Mika." Rin said. '_She is a sharp child, very sharp indeed._' Mika thought the beginning of a smile barely tugging at the outer corners of her lips.

"I am preparing you, I plan to sell you for quite a high price...If I break you now it will be less work for your new Lord." Mika smiled at her it wasn't a comforting smile in the least.

"I will do my best where ever you see fit to place me." Rin said bowing respectfully after her small outburst of disrespect. Rin returned to the room where she was training in various fight skills with the other girls. That day they discovered that Kagome and Rin were gifted with purification powers. They were both immediately placed in a higher class and given more attention than the other girls which of course didn't sit well with them, they became jealous and refused to talk to Rin and Kagome. Mika had her two favorites and she was preparing them for more than just to be personal bodyguards, they knew what their duties would be. They would be reminded again in the years to come. Rin knew that she had to work hard so she would end up with a wealthy and high standing family so that she would be given a nice pay check and extraordinary boarding accommodation. Kagome didn't want anything to do with this business but she had to survive and she didn't want to be a slave and that was why she continued to train despite the tears at night from the pain of the sore muscles, of course she had Rin there who would massage and work out the cramps she would get at night. They were like sisters, best friends, and they would forever feel their bond.

* * *

**5 years later**

Rin was standing the doorway of Mika's office a beautiful kimono draped over her excellent body which was shaped beautifully, but of course the kimono hid the exceptional curves underneath its many folds. She wore a mask and her hair was tightly held in twists on top of her head. Kagome's hair was done the the same and they all wore identical kimonos they were being tested today they all stood in a line. The Lady Mika would come by them and asked them what they were expected to do for their masters, how they were to serve them. Rin stood with a straight back and looked at the other girls who also wore their masks on their faces, one wouldn't be able to tell them apart this way. Kagome was shaking in nervousness, Rin placed a hand on Kagome's to relax her. Every girl that stood here had made it passed Lady Mika's training and were ready to be sold. Kagome was scared she would be separated from Rin and Rin was too but she couldn't let it get to her, not today at least. Rin's breathing was relaxed as Mika walked in the room everyone else's breath hitched in their throat.

"Rin, What is it you are to do for your master? You will answer for all the girls." Mika asked the girls who all nodded lightly with grace. Two noblemen stepped into the room, a young one with silver hair and amber eyes glanced around the room he saw the girls lined up and a boyish smile spread across his face. The second was a man who though younger had a more mature air about him, his long raven waves held in a ponytail on his head, his crimson eyes were piercing right through her at least that is the way it felt to Rin, she for the first time felt uncomfortable. Since she spent her life surrounded by all girls she had never been around a man, let alone she hadn't really put much thought into being owned by one. Rin knew she had to stay calm this could be her ticket out of here, but now she wasn't so sure she wanted out. She could feel her body start to perspire lightly. .

"I am to protect him with my life, to entertain him with music, or my specialized craft, I am to relieve him of his sexual tensions in anyway that he may see fit, if he needs it I am to bear him a child which is why we have all been chosen, because we are the elite of noble blood and a child sired with us will be legitimate to become his heir." Rin answered the question with ease.

"My girls are all of noble blood, and they are trained in the most effective fighting techniques there are even two special girls here if you are lucky enough to pick the ones they are. They are meant to please and protect you. I guess you should like to see what you are buying." Mika said to them.

"That would help in the decision process." The Lord with crimson eyes spoke.

"Girls, Lord Naraku would like you to remove your robes." Mika said the girls in unison all began to untie there robes and let them fall in pools at their feet, each girl had a different body shape some more enticing the others. Rin stood the cold was getting to her now her birthday had just passed and even though it was spring it was quite cold.

"I would like to speak with the first one in the line." Inuyasha and Naraku said at the same time.

"I will buy the first one in line." Naraku smirked at Inuyasha as he said this.

"I would like the second." Inuyasha said. Rin pulled her robes around her and dressed herself swiftly and walked over to Naraku he handed the money to the Lady Mika. Kagome dressed herself as well walking over to Inuyasha. Rin took off her mask and Naraku was nearly frozen in awe at her beautifully structured face, he looked at her face again she was the spitting image of someone he had known in life at one point. Naraku looked at Inuyasha who was staring at Kagome she looked at Rin and nodded as if they both understood something. They had this discussion early that morning while the sun was still rising. They would try to write to each other and on their off days would do their best to see each other, little did they know the two noblemen standing beside them were very near to heading to war against each other, The West and The South were anything but friendly towards each other.

"Lord Naraku, I now belong to you and you alone." Rin said as she was trained to say, her eyes holding something hidden inside them.

"That is a _pleasure _to hear, Rin." he said turning for the door, Kagome stood behind Inuyasha with tears being fought behind her eyes. Rin knew that this day would come and they would be separated from each other and for the past few weeks she had been preparing herself for it and she wished Kagome had been doing the same rather than holding on to Rin with a death grip the whole time, where as Rin had started distancing herself from Kagome. '_Maybe it was just a selfish way to protect myself._' Rin thought as she stepped into the carriage with Naraku, he turned his head and looked out the window. Rin sat on the smooth seat with her ankles crossed and her hands folded gracefully in her lap as if cupping a lily between her palms, her gaze was towards the floor of the carriage and many thoughts were running through her head, she wondered how Kagome was doing, hoping that her master would be good to her. Rin didn't think she would worry to much about herself because if she did she would only scare herself.

"What is your family name, Rin?" Naraku asked his deep voice like velvet seeping out from his full lips.

"My family name is, Kobayashi." she said not raising her gaze to his crimson eyes she was still intimidated by them.

"That is a very honorable family...my father was to be married to a daughter of the Kobayashi family, nearly fifteen years ago...it could have perhaps been your mother." he said his tone was bored.

"It is a possibility I was sold before I was a week old, I have never met my mother or grandparents all I carry of them is blood and name." she still would not meet his gaze.

"I should like to look into your eyes, they are beautifully pigmented." he told her as he noticed her discomfort of his oddly colored eyes. Rin looked up into his eyes so he may admire the color of her irises.

"You need not fear me, I will not hurt you...of course then with your training you could probably kill me." Naraku chuckled bringing a hand to her touch the soft skin of her cheek, she noticed that his hands were soft as well.

"I don't have the right to kill my master because I am to allow him to do as he pleases with me and to protect him." Rin said setting her gaze back down to the floor.

"Well, I will tell you now that I have no intention of hurting you..." he said '_at the moment at least._' he thought after. He wanted to bed her, he could feel the need in his veins but he didn't want her to see him as one of those men who bought her kind only for the sexual pleasure. Then again why should she care she would continue to perform her duties to him regardless it didn't matter what she thought because she was just as good as a slave a high standing slave, she was a wife without the complications of fidelity that a wife would hold on to. He looked back out the window his fingers that had touched her had a light tingling feeling. The journey was nearly a week and they hadn't spoken since the first day that he had bought her. Naraku didn't feel the need to she did what she must when they stopped for rest or a bath. As they reached the gates of his palace he realized that now as her hair was out of those constrained twists, her hair was just as wavy and black as his own, he could feel the itch in his fingers to run his hands through her ebony locks.

"Rin, follow me and do not look at my father unless he speaks directly to you." Naraku said.

"I understand." Rin said her gaze set upon the small of Naraku's back, she followed him through the grand doors the carpentry was extraordinary and the cherry wood was rich, she could smell the chefs at work in the kitchen it was a mouthwatering scent that she could nearly taste the delectable aromas that were no doubt the roasting meats that were being prepared for that nights dinner. Rin looked at the doors and as Naraku pressed his palm against a door it glowed red with a spider mark and opened, she set her gaze once again to the floor as she realized he was entering his father's den. She could see nothing but the exquisite rug and chairs.

"Father, you wanted to see my purchase." Naraku said to his father respectfully.

"Yes I did. After hearing the damage it did to my bank account. It seems as thought you bought five hundred grade A racing stallions. That Lady Mika charges a hard price." he chuckled to his son. Naraku stepped aside of Rin and let his father look at her.

"I'll ask you have you checked if she is acceptable?" the older man asked.

"I assumed she was. I trust Lady Mika." Naraku said.

"That woman is a fox, I'll check her for you then." his father said Naraku stepped towards a chair.  
"Allow my father to check you, Rin." he said he didn't really want his father to check but he couldn't go against his father's wishes he was after all still the ruler of the Southern lands and this house. Rin nodded keeping her gaze.

"Take off your kimono, and under robes." he said Rin froze for a moment and began to remove her clothes with her hands shaking it wasn't noticeable to the Lord. "What an impressive shape for someone of her age," he said and stood back for a moment before bringing his hand to her bare body, he cupped her breast and quickly moved downward before sticking his hand between her legs and checking her tightness, which was upstanding with her title of virgin. Needless to say that underneath his own robes he had a stiffness. "You may dress. You have chosen very well my son." the old man said. Rin dressed herself and she although directly spoken to did not look up to either man's eyes. She wanted to cry in shame, how helpless she had to be when ordered, she was disgusted with herself. Rin stood before them now completely robed, Naraku stood up from the chair he had taken as he father examined the girl.

"If we are finished here, father, I would like to take Rin to her room it has been a long journey." Naraku said and began walking out with Rin following his steps.

"Go on, have a good time, Naraku." he said, Rin imagined killing the Lord of the South for his violation towards her. She could imagine his blood spilling from her fingertips, but she had to wipe those thoughts from her head.

"My father has bought many women from Lady Mika, and he is only a bit jealous that none were as lovely as you." Naraku said as they walked down the extravagant halls. Rin stayed silent as her master spoke not having any comments to make in her shame.

"This is your room it is conjoined to mine in case of intruders, or if I one day have an urge to have you." Naraku told her.

"I understand, might you be able to point the direction of the bathhouse to me?" she asked him he looked at her and called for a maid to escort and give her anything she might need while bathing.


	3. Lost Innocence

**A/N: Hey guys, I didn't quite get five review for the last one but I did get four that's good, right? Anyways finally we are getting to see some Sesshoumaru [argg hotness]. So tomorrow I go to school at 7:30 am [wahh] Oh well so it may be a little while before I update but its because of school. I'm sorry about that but if you surprise me with six or seven reviews then I'll probably turn a blind eye to my homework for a little while. What do you think good deal? Yea you guys probably hate to read what I'm saying so onward hoooo!**

* * *

In the west the sun was now setting the terracotta coloring was nearly blending with the fire like purple that would eventually fade into the dark navy blue of the night sky. Sesshoumaru sighed as he looked over the multitude of papers all mixtures of complaints from villagers, his income from taxes, information on his borders, and the over all health of his lands. He sat down at his desk and ran a hand through the soft silver tendrils that slipped easily through his fingers. A pelt was hung on his chair, heavy armor was rested on the floor, and two swords were leaned against the wall. He took a side glance at them one a sword of death and the other a sword of life, he thought of his brother who should be back with his birthday present, a new bodyguard. Sesshoumaru was bored with the paperwork that he as a Lord must do but with a rush of obligation he finished them within the few hours. A small imp walked into the room not escaping an annoyed look from the young Lord. Sesshoumaru looked at his faithful servant annoyed that he had dared to interrupt him while he was in the middle of processing the complaints of the nearly worthless humans from his villages.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, your brother wants to show you his new bodyguard." the green toad like imp said holding his two headed staff close to him.

" Jaken, I need you to finish going through those complaints that the villagers sent here, also make sure you send someone to collect the taxes, and have Inuyasha's room cleaned...oh and tell the cooks to give all the leftover food to the villagers and have them go kill some new animals for dinner tomorrow, also I need new bedsheets and I need some new stallions. I will need you to clean my boots, and go buy me new clothes. Make sure the horse my brother used is tended too and I would like to have deer for dinner make sure the cooks know that." Sesshoumaru told Jaken who stared up at his master with wide obedient eyes.

"I shall, mi Lord." he said and immediately scampered off to tell the cooks and stable boys about the horse. Sesshoumaru looked at him his stoic face was beautiful the angular features and pale skin with those honey frozen cold, he wore his demonic markings with pride as he took long graceful strides down the hall to the entrance hall where Inuyasha stood with a beautiful woman, who although striking would never peak Sesshoumaru's interest because of her mortality and human blood. Her raven hair hung to her elbows and Inuyasha stood with his chest puffed out as if he had chosen the finest of the bunch. Sesshoumaru wondered why his brother's taste for humans was so dominate. Inuyasha had chosen quite well although Sesshoumaru's elite senses caught on to her, he could smell her fear and she might not know it she was perspiring quite a bit as well as shaking. A beautiful kimono nothing less was expected of Lady Mika's choice, she was a master of illusion but this wasn't one. Sesshoumaru readied for his brother's burst of pride at buying such a beauty.

"Well..." Sesshoumaru said with a nonchalant bored tone as if unimpressed.

"I bought this one...I don't remember her name, but she looks kind of like my old one Kikyou doesn't she. I guess I could always rename her it's not like she'll have anything to say about it." Inuyasha said, he infatuation with the last one still wasn't over. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha bored, this was if possible less entertaining than the paper work he had been doing earlier.

"It matters not to me what you do with this one just don't start another war over this one like you did that last," Sesshoumaru warned his brother "Otherwise I will let them have your head as consolation."

"I wont, but you don't understand what happened. So –bodyguard, your new name is Kikyou." Inuyasha ordered. Kagome twitched in anger she had known of her sister, Kikyou, but she had no idea that she had been a bodyguard for this foolish young prince, or that she was more recently deceased.

"I understand, Lord Inuyasha." Kagome said she wanted to cry but she couldn't let her emotions get the better of her as she stood there infront of these two.

"The other one was less of an eyesore." Sesshoumaru said, noting that this Kagome didn't have the same beauty of Kikyou who held more grace and had the actual countenance of a noble rather than that of a child.

"Kikyou was beautiful no she was beyond that, this one looks only a little bit like her so I chose her....well actually there was this one that caught my eye but that bastard, Naraku bought her, this one will have to do even though she is no Kikyou." Inuyasha although beating around the bush agreed with his brother. Kagome had all her life been compared to someone else's greater achievements, but never to her sister's beauty and grace she knew that she never had that. She was also compared to Rin who beat her in everything she did. If she couldn't surpass Rin who had surpassed even the legendary Mika, she would surpass her sister.

"Kikyou, you and I are going upstairs." Inuyasha said with the intention of bedding her, of course Sesshoumaru had his doubts that it would happen judging by the smell of the salt water drops that were fighting their way over the rim of her eyes. Sesshoumaru smirked to himself and thought of the woman that his brother had fallen in love with. Kikyou hadn't been a woman who was strictly obedient she often told Inuyasha that she wouldn't do things she would threaten his life and yet in a second would risk hers to save him. She often trapped him in places with miko powered charms and walked the castle without a care. Until one day Inuyasha told her that he had fallen in love with her and she could not deny his feelings because she herself held a mutual love for him.

As they became more and more fierce over protecting each other, a pair of watching eyes grew jealous it was the older son of the South, Onigumo, he had fallen in love with Inuyasha's bodyguard and when she refused him he saw the only solution was to slay the girl because to refuse him was a absolute crime. Inuyasha found that he wasn't able to protect her because he was frozen in shock as he watched her body even as she was falling in pain, her body seemed to fall gracefully into his arms, she looked up at him with one smile and as her blood was leaving her veins through a slash from her shoulder to her chest the last thing she told him was how much she loved him and she fell limp in his arms. Inuyasha had gone rampant after that following the southern prince into the south and he killed him in a blinded rage. As he gathered the limbs of the prince's body he left them on the steps of his own palace. It was the beginning of the war between the South and West. Sesshoumaru wanted to kill his brother when he found out what he had done, Inuyasha hadn't spoken for a year after that and now five years later was he ready to have a new bodyguard.

Sesshoumaru walked up to his chamber which was the most grandeur of them all, the bedsheets were all made of the finest silks all a rich ruby color but the rest of the material in his room was pale except for the cherry wood that shone with the polish.

"I thought I told him to buy a demon." he said aloud to himself, he could hear the new bodyguard crying and Inuyasha trying to calm her down annoyed, he never could deal with a crying woman. Sesshoumaru knew how to deal with them walk away and let them cry and come back when they were finished, he didn't believe in wasting time trying to comfort them. When Inutaisho died leaving his title to Sesshoumaru Inuyasha cried a lot and it made Sesshoumaru think of Inuyasha as a woman, Inuyasha was very affected by his mother's death even more so than Sesshoumaru when his mother died. Inuyasha's bodyguard finally stopped crying and Inuyasha proposed his prior intention and she smacked him hard against the cheek, he yelled at her and sent her to the servants quarters. Sesshoumaru knew that he could not make a peace treaty with the Southern Lord because his son, a prince had been the one killed. Inuyasha certainly knew how to stir up a bit of trouble especially over a slave a human at that, such measures wouldn't be needed in the case of a human. Sesshoumaru allowed his eyes to close as he let his sleep take him.

* * *

Rin stepped into the bath that was filled with warm water, her muscles which had tensed as she stood before Lord Satori were slowly beginning to relax beneath the surface of the water which was scented with vanilla and roses a scent she had always loved, both subtle and sensual scents. Rin scrubbed her skin with the soap where he had touched her a certain disgust and urge to gag falling over her as she recalled his touch. Rin cleaned herself until she was satisfied and she climbed out of the bath and into a robe that a maid held for her, her hair had begun to dry in the rippling waves that fell down her back. Rin walked into the room that was conjoined with Naraku's where he sat on her bed watching her with his crimson eyes she was going about her business, he was curios to see what made these women different than regular concubines. Rin could feel Naraku's eyes burning a hole into her back as she pulled a sleeping yukata from the closet she dropped the robe she had dried herself in and put the other on. Naraku as he sat there admired her curves and skin which was still damp she pulled the yukata around her and tied it. Rin turned to look around the room and hang up the wet robe. As she started to braid her hair to constrict it's waves.

"I'd prefer if you left your hair out...wavy hair like ours is an actual rarity and should be cherished." he said grabbing her hand and leaving it at her side. He ran a hand through her hair it was soft and silky against his smooth skin.

"If you find that my having it loose is to your liking then I shall leave it as you please." Rin said to him still avoid his direct gaze.

"Do you fear me?" he asked her, Rin shook her head at him. "Then why is it you won't look me in the eyes?" he asked her.

"It is disrespectful for a servant to look her master in the eyes, because we are not equals." Rin said to him still not looking into his crimson orbs.

"I must say, I find it very unnerving that you don't...so I would like it if you looked at me in the eyes from now on." he told her with a certain look that made her nervous. Rin raised her gaze and looked it to the bright ruby of his eyes it was like fresh spilled blood.

"I had known earlier on that it disturbed you, I would not have done it I apologize." Rin said to him, he looked at her.

"It seems that my father wants to bed you. He expressed his need to, he said that you were a very fine choice. What do you think of this?" he asked. '_Everything is just falling into place_' he thought looking at Rin. '_I think its disgusting , he is an old man he could be my father. That is just disturbing. He is fat and wrinkly, his skin is greasy and his lips are always too wet, his breath stinks, obviously by the looks Naraku takes after his mother and her only._' Rin imagined saying to him, but she knew that she had to do as she was trained.

"I am yours and yours alone as I have said before, however, if it is what you wish me to do then I shall." Rin said to him, he looked at he with eyes slightly widened.

"I told him that I will be the first to bed you and if he still feels the need to have you, that I would lend him your service." Naraku told her, she looked at him and nodded.

"I understand, my Lord." Rin said, Naraku looked at Rin and grabbed her hand leading her into his room it was beautiful everything was black wood, his silken sheets were a deep violet the room was beautiful, and the flowers engraved on the bed were amazing. Naraku looked at Rin whom he could tell was nervous extremely so by the scent of feat that was coming from her.

"I never asked your age, nor did I tell you that I am a spider demon." Naraku told her as he sat next to her on the bed.

"I just turned fifteen this passing month. I was aware of your blood." Rin said which surprised him, this goddess before him was not a minute above fifteen when he had thought her at least a year older, and she had known that he was a spider demon.

"I will try to be gentle, but you hadn't warned me you were in heat." Naraku said to her with a soft look. '_This could have waited a week if she hadn't been in heat, but this will only rush my plans a bit._' he thought as he laid her beneath him and opened her yukata, Rin looked up into his eyes which were now filled with a haze of lust and desire. She looked at him. Her breathing began to shutter in nervousness as he brought his lips down hers, his hands traveled never staying in one spot for two long. Rin could feel him moving over her his lips ravishing her neck, his fangs lightly grazing her skin but not enough to cut her skin, he now started what would turning to hips rocking in unison. The night was long and more than satisfying for Naraku, and was tiring, painful, and yet held a bit of pleasure for Rin. They immediately fell asleep Naraku cradling Rin in his arms. She only knew that one thing could not change in a night, his father would still want her to be in his bed and no doubt he would not know of Naraku's actions with her tonight. Rin sat up in the morning and Naraku was not there he was dressed and eating breakfast. Rin quickly dressed in a kimono and rushed to the dining hall where all but Naraku turned his head to see who it was.

"It seems that Rin is late for breakfast, Yuri, bring her a plate." Lord Satori said looking at Rin with hungry eyes. Rin walked to Naraku's side and sat beside him with her gaze set on the plate of warm food before her. She picked up the fork and began to eat joining the others as they ate. Rin looked at Naraku and a blush spread across her fair cheeks and she quickly looked back to the food that she was eating. Naraku looked at her through the side of his eye with a light smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. This of course didn't go unnoticed by Lord Satori he was more than excited that his son had already bedded the young girl and was himself ready to take her to his room. Satori wasn't nearly as well endowed as Naraku Rin learned later that month and for many days she tried to keep her thoughts elsewhere as the overweight and greasy man climbed on top of her and used her body until the break of dawn was nearly upon them. Rin made her way back to the bathhouse, where she saw that the maid whom she had met on her first night in the southern palace. The girl hand flaming red hair and emerald eyes, she was a wolf demon and very pretty at that.

"What's your name?" Rin asked she couldn't take much more of this without another female to find counsel in, the wolf demoness looked at her a little taken aback by the direct question.

"My name is Ayame, Lady Rin." she said as she began to wash Rin's hair with the vanilla scented oils her claws were gently grazing Rin's scalp in a comforting way.

"That is a very pretty name, I'm about just a servant as you are....only I bet you are spared of the revolting things I must allow them." Rin said she could feel tears edging at the side of her eyes, '_I don't have the right to cry over this...it is my job to do as...Naraku orders...even if it is as degrading as to allow his father..._' Rin thought as the tear slid passed over the rim of her eyes.

"I think you are very strong especially since this profession was not of your choosing. I could not live as you do though. It seems such a sad life." Ayame said a moment after saying this she realized she had said a bit too much.

"It is, separated from your only friend, sold by your family, never being able to find the man you love, being a toy and shield for these rich noblemen. It is a sad life indeed, Ayame." Rin sighed wiping the tear away with her hand.

"I'm sorry I said too much." Ayame apologized, Rin shrugged as Ayame rinsed her hair.

"I'm going to need you to get me some herbs and crush them into a tea..." Rin said and began to name the various herbs she would need to make herself a type of birth control, she could not miss a day. Ayame carried the freshly brewed tea and poured the bitter solution for Rin. Rin drank it with great will pour as the scent alone made Ayame gag Rin walked over to the bed her body suddenly feeling heavy lead and she sunk into the covers, her head fell back and her eyes shut for the next day. She opened her eyes and it was the early morning Naraku sat at the end of the bed.

"What did she drink the other night?" Naraku asked her his tone held an annoyed quality.

"I gave her what she's been drinking since the day she arrived, my Lord." Ayame said her voice was shaking in fear.

"Then why does she not wake?" he asked her angrily.

"I don't know, my Lord." Naraku looked at the shivering maid and raised his hand to smack her across the face, but before his eyes could process what was happening, Rin held his hand inches from Ayame's skin in a firm grasp, he looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, I was merely tired from some of the duties you asked me to provide your father. There is no need to punish the maid for me." Rin said letting go of his hand. Naraku was fascinated by her almost inhuman speed.

"I thought maybe the wretch had poisoned you...it would have been an awful waste." he said standing taller than Rin. "Ayame, dress Lady Rin in a violet kimono. We are going to try and negotiate with the Western Lord for a truce." Naraku said.

"To the West, my lord?" Rin asked him, he nodded to her.

"Yes, the young Lord Inuyasha killed my older brother." Naraku said to her calmly. '_What a favor he has done me at that._' he thought with a smirk as Rin was dressed.

"I wasn't aware that you had an older brother, my Lord." Rin said.

"Well I can't blame you he was dead before you arrived. It's alright, though my father and I have moved on." Naraku smiled at her, it was somewhat erie to see.

"Will we be speaking with Lord Inuyasha?" Rin inquired curiously.

"No, we will be speaking with his older brother, the true Lord of the West, Lord Sesshoumaru." Naraku said to her as Ayame finished tying the last string on the kimono.


	4. Lilies

**A/N: Hey sorry for the wait, I had no time to write this I had advanced physics homework, and honors english is a killer. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I really do appreciate it and it does make me smile. Senior year is so important and I don't want to miss a thing. This chapter took me three days to write and I apologize for the wait once again. OMG [majorly off topic] KANYE WEST WAS AN ASS AT THE VMAS poor T-Swift. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Lilies. **

* * *

Rin looked up at Naraku who was wearing a deep violet, and then her gaze traveled to her own beautiful kimono which complemented his greatly. The background of the kimono was the royal purple of the sky as it was turning from daytime to night, with the working of stars etched in small bright circles, the moon shining brightly in an almost haunting way. Naraku's crimson eyes looked into Rin's and he noticed they still held the dutiful strength as they had the first time he met her. He wondered as he looked at her How long would it take to break her. Naraku looked at her again this time at the cream colored skin of her slightly exposed neck. Rin turned her head to the window lightly extending her neck as she noticed him looking at it. '_I wonder if the lord of the west is anything like, Lord Satori. That vile man._' Rin thought as she noticed that Naraku had fallen into a peaceful slumber. Rin listened it was early in the afternoon and the birds were chirping their soft songs. The trees were very tall she noticed as she looked up to the canopy. Naraku's head was in an odd position she noticed and it would hurt if he continued to sleep that way.

Rin stood firmly in the shaky carriage and a little far from him and she with her hands pulled his head into her lap, to keep him from the danger of a neck cramp, she looked at his hair silky and full of healthful shine for a moment she felt a light itch in her hands to run her fingers through his soft mane. She knew his hair was soft just as her own. His breathing was calm and he was warm. Rin looked at him again and then, she began to play with a strand of his hair between her fingertips. '_If I had grown with my mother and father, how different would I be?_' she wondered and nearly an hour later she could feel Naraku lift himself from her lap and sit up drowsily. He looked at her with those crimson eyes that shone like polished rubies and felt the instinct to set her gaze to the floor but remembered he told her not to. Naraku looked at the beauty before him and his eyes followed the curves of her body. '_Father, must have been very pleased...but no more will he be allowed such a privilege. She will be mine alone for the rest of her mortal time._' Naraku thought as he imagined his father atop of the young woman.

"Rin, I will no longer ask you to please my father. He does not deserve to touch you." Naraku said, '_Or perhaps I can use this to my advantage._' Naraku smiled as he thought this.

"I understand, my Lord." Rin said. '_If I had to spend another night with such a man, I might not have made it._' Rin thought a small smile kissed her lips. Naraku looked to her eyes and '_It's too quiet in this area, perhaps the western lord is thinking of ambushing me._' Naraku thought.

"Rin, what kinds of arms do you carry with you?" he asked curious of her weapon choices.

"I have my hands, and that is all I will need." Rin said Naraku was of course taken aback by this but found his intrigue in how she would defend him with only her hands.

"You do know that it is too quiet in this area for it to be normal?" he asked her with a prominent smirk upon his lips.

"There are fifteen men hiding outside my lord, Four lesser dog demons, and the rest humans. Do you want me to kill them?" she asked him.

"Let's take a rest here and see if they attack if they do then you will kill them. I had Ayame pack an extra kimono for you." Naraku said to her, Rin nodded and smiled as she would finally be able to show Naraku her skills. Of course she would not show him too much.

"Understood, my Lord." she said, Naraku gave the order for the carriage to stop and they stopped and began their break with caution. Naraku had chosen to travel with a three guards and Rin. It didn't seem to the outsiders that Rin was a threat to anyone and his defenses looked feeble, he was the perfect target for an attack. Naraku was now challenging them to attack him by walking with only Rin by his side deep into the forest, Rin was very observant and could hear the eleven humans, and she could sense the four dog demons. Rin stopped and held her ground as she could feel that the dog demon was preparing to attack and as he lunged out from the tree she knelt to the floor a aqua glow taking over her fingertips she drew a circle in the ground around herself and Naraku with near inhuman speed and put fifteen dots in the circle everything she had drawn had started to glow with aqua color and her eyes had changed her hair floating around her as she guarded Naraku, she closed her palm and faced her fist to the dog demon as she opened her palm a bright ball of energy shot at him his whole body blew up blood and organs spilling from him, a splash of blood sprayed across Rin's face.

"Who does this bitch think she is!!!" another dog demon said, he was handsome '_What a waste_' Rin thought showing him that he could share his friends fate.

"Loyalty can sometimes be a curse." she warned the others but they decided to attack, their assault was in vein as Rin closed her fists, she spread her arms and opened her fists and brought them together as their screams of agony filled the air Naraku's guards ran towards the area to see if all was fine, blood covered that section of the forest, Naraku however had not a drop on him, Rin had small amounts covering her pale skin. Naraku was indeed amazed at the display of purification he had just witnessed. For Rin this was nothing but a parlor trick to entertain Naraku. He adjusted his robes and looked to Rin whose kimono was covered in blood. '_She is far more powerful than any of the women that Lady Mika is known for, maybe even more powerful than Mika herself._' Naraku thought looking at the girl, no more than fifteen years of age. Rin asked that she may be permitted to a bath to get the blood off of her skin. Naraku looked at her.

"I will join you, our clothes are supposed to match and I feel filthy after being stuck in that carriage for the passed three days." Naraku said he snapped his fingers and a guard came with a wooden box that held soaps, oils, and their clothes.

"Of course, my lord." Rin said. Naraku led the way because as a spider demon his senses were elite to hers, or so he believed. Rin followed him while keeping alert for any kind of enemy. One enemy was unseen his presence had been masked by a priestess, his silence was a part of his grace, he went unnoticed by the two, his golden eyes watching Rin undress traveling her body as each piece of skin was exposed to his hungry vision, no woman had ever affected him this way. Rin stepped into the water and the now equally nude prince of the south took her neck with his lips, he watched Naraku's hands travel the attractive body, he wanted to rip his eyes away but somehow he couldn't. He could hear her moans, and the water around the two rippling. He had smelled the strong scent of blood as he'd been patrolling his borders as he found his brother's little gang all lying in pieces around the forest. Naraku moaned loudly and his body jerked forward as he released into the girl. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and without a sound began his short journey home. Rin washed Naraku's hair and then he did her the favor of washing hers. They dressed each in a deep blue. Rin's kimono again like the pure night sky with working of stars however no moon shone in this one. Naraku grabbed Rin's hand and led her to back to the carriage. The guards had all been laughing lightly and stopped as their lord approached. Rin knew that they were aware of Naraku's lustful acts on her. Rin looked at Naraku as she followed him into the carriage she held herbs in her hands, she had to mash them into a tea so she wouldn't get pregnant. Naraku looked at them immediately knowing what they were.

"You really must tell me the days that your heat is expected." Naraku advised Rin.

"I will tell you the week before, my lord." Rin said and for some odd reason Naraku seemed not to care that the guards were outside the thin walls or that they were only fifteen minutes away from the western lord's estate, he felt the extreme need to keep claiming her body as his. Rin finished adjusting her robes and he did his own. His scent covered her as if it were her own, the vanilla could only be faintly smelled. The iron gates opened and Rin looked at the beauty of the plant life that surround the castle. As Rin climbed out she felt sore but she would of course not let that show. Naraku walked forward, a short green toad like creature opened the door. He looked as if he were readying himself to say something smart, but a voice erupted.

"Naraku, what brings you here?" Sesshoumaru asked nonchalantly, Rin's eyes fell upon the man who looked like a god. The strands of hair looked as if they were the purest platinum, and those eyes were frozen like honey. Rin felt the need to stare with her mouth agape, but she didn't. Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to the young woman, he remembered her very easily. Those plush lips looked so inviting, those eyes staring almost innocently and they were egging his inner demon on or so he thought. He wanted to sink his fangs deep into her collarbone and declare her as his own, this need, this strong sense of want was nearly overwhelming him all over a young girl not even of age to marry. And yet there she stood barely even looking at him and he wanted her so. Sesshoumaru was nearly enraged at the scent of Naraku and another soaked into her skin.

"Well, I heard you want to talk about a truce, a peace treaty of sorts." Naraku said.

"I've been thinking about it, it was my brother's rash actions over that worthless human that got us into this war." Sesshoumaru said his eyes still hadn't left Rin, surely he could smell that she was in heat and it was driving him wild, it was taking everything he had to keep his inner demon in check. '_I want her, Let's make her ours._' it called to him

"Our lands have always aided one another in war, and yet we are in one all because of a _worthless_ human." Naraku said, Rin didn't flinch at the way the two demons regarded her kind. '_Demon's are all the same, ignorant to what really is. If duty didn't keep me from slitting that silver haired demon's throat it would be done._' Rin thought with a small smile spreading across her lips.

"I can't help but notice that you have a human in your company, why?" Sesshoumaru asked he was suspicious of her employment with the southern prince.

"Yes, she is my _entertainment_ for the time being that is until I tire of her." Naraku lied, no his statement was only slightly true his plans for Rin were larger than that.

"Than would you mind if I were to borrow her services for a friend I owe a favor?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I would permit you, however, I am a rather selfish man and do like to keep her to myself." Naraku said it was no lie, he did not like to lend her to his father but it had to be done his father was after the head of the house and he ordered Naraku to do certain things, just as he had driven his eldest son to madness. Naraku was needless to say somewhat emotionally deficit in most cases and these things hardly ever affected him.

"I see, I will fetch a concubine for him." Sesshoumaru said obviously quite cross with the situation he could feel himself losing control over his inner demon.

"I was wondering if you might have a garden where Rin could seek entertainment as we discuss the matters of a possible treaty." Naraku smiled, he could sense Sesshoumaru's desire for his bodyguard. '_Mark my words, Sesshoumaru, she will be ours._' his inner demon told him.

"I will have her escorted by my brother's maid." Sesshoumaru said to Naraku, he rang a bell by pulling a string and moments later, a young raven haired beauty stood before Rin her eyes widened in happiness and she took small graceful steps towards Kagome who stood in shock. Kagome regained her composure and began to escort Rin to the garden. Kagome looked the same but she could notice there was something different about Rin. She seemed the same but something was definitely off about her. The gardens were enchanting the amazing contrast of colors made Rin want to sit there and pick them, this was one of the things she did not get to do as a child. Kagome watched as Rin picked a pure white lily and brought its wonderfully scented petals to her nose, her lips gently grazed the flower as she inhaled the smell.

"Rin, how have things been with you?" Kagome asked it had only been around a month that Rin and her had been bought.

"I suppose, everything is as it should be." Rin said she didn't open her eyes she sat up with the flower never leaving its place as she took in its beautiful scent.

"How is your life there? Are they treating you well?" Kagome asked her longtime friend. Rin finally felt herself cracking only because it was Kagome that she was with.

"My life there, I am their whore......I am just a high priced concubine in that house. I am treated as a noblewoman that holds no respect. I've only done my actual job of protecting Naraku once because he never leaves that damned place." Rin could feel the tears stubbornly making their way over the rims of her eyes and pouring down her cheeks. Kagome had never seen Rin cry and she looked at her younger friend pulling her into her arms. Rin composed herself shortly after her small breakdown.

"I am treated as any of the other servants here, Lord Inuyasha has tried to lay with me but I cry because he doesn't even call me by name, he calls me by my sister's. I found out she died, she was murdered by your Lord's older brother. Rin I finally understand your strong sense of duty now...you have always been more driven that I was. I didn't know that you were training so hard to be placed in such a high household, the only thing that got me here was my sisters traits that shine through me somewhat." Kagome said to Rin trying to make her feel better. It didn't work however.

"Yes, I have worked so hard to be picked only because of the way I look, so they may bed me where ever and whenever they please. All of my training is wasted where I am." Rin said. Naraku walked up behind the two hearing her words and stood above her.

"I hadn't the slightest idea that you felt that way. I realized today that you are on a form of birth control and you must be skilled with herbs I could put you to make medicines rather than to spend time with Father." Naraku said to her, he needed to win her to his side.

"My Lord, I did not mean to offend you or your father. It was foolish of me to say such things. I am here to please and protect you. I should be happy that you haven't been in any kind of serious danger, and I am." Rin said Kagome watched Rin, she noticed how respectful and graceful her words and gestures were as they always had been.

"Well, Rin, Sesshoumaru had put you and I up in the rooms directly left of his. I will show you how to get there later tonight. Enjoy the rest of your talk with, _Kagome_." he spoke her name easily.

"Yes, ,my lord." Rin said

"Lord Inuyasha is ringing his bell, I will be back after I see what he needs." Kagome said leaving Rin in the garden by herself. Rin sat back to the bright green grass the color was new and fresh and she picked up the lily that had fallen to the ground. She felt as if there were eyes on her back, but when she turned there was nothing and no one watching her. Rin looked around the garden with the curiosity of a newborn she was smiling, it was a real smile and she seemed somewhat childish as she laughed knotting small forget me nots into a crown. Sesshoumaru watched her his golden eyes following her every move and he found himself smiling at her the girl was by no means a virgin, but she was innocent. He could smell vanilla under the scent of Naraku. Rin looked around for someone but saw nothing but the other flowers. Sesshoumaru didn't know whether to approached her or not because of his inner demons call. Sesshoumaru's eyes admired the kimono and how the cool colors complemented her fair skin. The crook of her neck was barely exposed making him imagine his fangs sinking deep inside to mark her.

"Rin, it seems that you like lilies." He said in a clear confident voice as he stepped into view. Rin turned her head in surprise and smiled with a nod.

"Yes I do, Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin said nervously, of course this was all a show to keep Sesshoumaru thinking she was just a feeble human.

"They were my mother's favorite flower." he said taking the flower that was held loosley between her fingertips.


	5. Life

**A/N : I am really sorry about the wait but my schedule is so busy that its disgusting. So I've decided to give you the basics of it. Weekdays. My basic morning/day/night. 4:00am get up get ready [shower, hair, teeth] 5:45 am [breakfast, walk to school, be tutored] 7:30am -1:40pm [be in school] 2:00pm-6:00pm [nightschool] 6:20pm to 7:45pm[four buses to get home] 8:00-15pm [walk home from bus stop] 9:00pm [write until 9:15pm] 9:15pm [dinner, brush teeth, wash face, sleep] _Rinse, Rewash, Repeat for five days straight. _Anyway's I apologize for the wait forgive mee and I'll love you forever.**

* * *

**5: Life**

* * *

Rin stared at the western lord for a moment and noticed that she hadn't taken a breath since he took the flower from her grasp. His golden eyes were entrancing and she could not move her own eyes to look away. The way that his skin was so pale and pristine it was the mark of his demon heritage. The elegant markings that adorned his face were also along the lines of more than exquisite. Rin could hardly even process thoughts because she could feel him so close to her, surely he wasn't going to kill her, or even try to lay with her. '_I don't know why...I can't move_' she thought as she saw something tug at his lips, a smile perhaps. A rarity that few had the pleasure to say they'd witnessed. He was a beautiful sight to behold. Rin smiled softly, his mother must be dead. She was thinking of something to say but the words weren't fitting together in her head. She didn't know how to react in this situation, she couldn't understand why her heart was beating so fast. It was beating so loud she could feel it in her ears, she imagined that he could hear her heart beating so fast, and the realized that he probably could.

"You know, humans do not share the privilege of not having to breathe." Sesshoumaru said to her with a small barely noticeable smirk. Rin finally regained her wits and composure.

"I do not think it is a privilege not to breathe. Breathing reminds us that we will all die someday. That is what sets humans apart from demons. We are not ignorant to the fact of death." She said she tried to keep a serious face but found that a smirk has stretched across her rosy lips. Sesshoumaru looked down at her.

"I know that you will die before I. My mother could not escape death and I would not have had it any other way." he said to Rin who looked at him with a certain amount of disgust in her eyes.

"So you wished your own mother death?" she asked.

"It matters not." he said to Rin who was looking at him as if he were a monster.

"You are a cruel, disgusting, man and you make me sick." Rin said to him.

"That's why I am a demon, and you are a human." he said to her. '_Soon, she will tremble beneath us and we shall have her utter words like that about herself_' his inner demon was outraged.

"I am taking my leave to the quarters you have so generously allowed me and my lord." Rin said with an angered expression, she looked beautiful her eyes were flaming and her lips were lightly pouted, the light flare of her nostrils. Sesshoumaru looked at her and turned back to the lilies. Rin turned on her heel and headed into the door that she had come through. Rin wanted to imagine herself shooting an arrow through his neck, she knew that her purifying powers could kill him but she somehow didn't want to house the thought of his death. Naraku was sitting on the bed his black hair loose from its constraints Rin sat beside him and closed her eyes. Naraku looked at her and brought his fingers to her face. His hand moved down to her waist where he pushed her down on the bed she was ready for what she knew he was going to do to her. She always was, at least around these times, he brought his lips to her ear and climbed over her, she opened her eyes as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Sesshoumaru wants you." he whispered before capturing her lips with his. Rin wondered what was going to happen to her in the end when Mika put out a new group of bodyguards. Would she be tossed aside even though she was the best, even better than Mika herself. '_Will I be thrown aside for a younger..._' she thought as Naraku began his mission to ravage her body. Rin couldn't breathe she noticed as he was much more energetic then usual. She moaned under the spell of his experience. She could hear someone walking passed the door and recognized the energy as Sesshoumaru's he stopped outside the door. Did he plan to kill her Lord here as he was relieving himself of his desires? Rin kept as alert as possible as Naraku's assault on her body continued. As Naraku finished he rolled to the side and fell asleep a satisfied expression on his face. Rin stood up and dressed in a thin purple robe she walked to the door and noticed that he was still there, perhaps there was a window at the end of the hallway he was looking out. Rin pulled the door open and walked outside to see him standing there a red tint to the white of his eye. Rin could tell by his aura that she shouldn't leave Naraku alone and quickly walked back into the room.

"My Lord, would you please accompany me to the garden to get some herbs?" Rin asked shaking Naraku, who of course wasn't pleased to be awakened.

"Rin, can't you go by yourself." he complained. '_Lord Naraku, Sesshoumaru is not in a hospitable mood at the moment. I don't think it's safe to leave you on your own._' Rin used one of her talents and spoke in his mind.

"I see, then let's go." Naraku said looking at Rin.

_"_Thank you, my lord." she smiled as she brought him his clothes and dressed herself. Rin followed Naraku outside the door where Sesshoumaru stood looking at them, the red tint had become brighter as they walked out to the garden.

"Did you say anything to him, Rin?" Naraku asked her, she recalled the conversation in the garden they had.

"We spoke about nothing important...my lord." Rin said.

"Did you offend him in anyway? I won't be upset if you did." Naraku asked her.

"Not that I can think of, my lord." she said knowing that she had blatantly insulted him.

"Alright, then let's get what you need and go back to the room." Naraku said to Rin who looked at him with a nod. Rin gathered the herbs so that she and Naraku could go to the kitchens and make her tea. Rin drank the tea and they went back to their room. Thankfully Sesshoumaru had retired to his room with a concubine, the night for her must not have been pleasant, Rin thought as she heard her moans turn to whimpers, and her whimpers turn to painful screams.

Rin couldn't sleep that night and as she heard the western lord leave his room and the front gates open as he left early in the morning. It wasn't even light out and Naraku was still sleeping, she removed herself from his arms and opened the door to the hallway. Sesshoumaru's door was heavy she noticed as she tried to push it open softly, realizing it needed a firm push. Rin opened the door and the smell of blood hit her nose immediately she could see blood splashed on the walls of his room, Rin could feel her stomach turn as the woman was mutilated and dying painfully. Rin could see blood dripping from the bedpost and head board. Rin was breathing very hard and she could hear nothing, tears fell from her eyes as she went to the dying girl's side. She wasn't much older than Rin, maybe a year or two.

"I'm dying" she said shakily in shock.

"I know, I'm sorry." Rin didn't know what to say to the dying girl.

"I need to give this to someone and your the only one here." the girl said to Rin pulling out a clear vile with purple liquid inside.

"What is this?" Rin asked the dying girl.

"It can bring anyone back from the dead. You can't use it on me..." she told Rin as she took her last breaths. Rin put it away. And she could hear a door shut behind her, she looked up to see Sesshoumaru standing there he had an annoyed look on his face.

"Why are you in my room?" he asked her.

"No one wants to die alone." Rin said standing up and heading for the door. Sesshoumaru grabbed her hand and pinned her there against the door. She wasn't afraid of him, she wasn't even bothered by this as much as she should be.

"Why are you in my room?" he asked her again, his golden eyes were on fire.

"I told you, no one wants to die alone and she was left to die alone." Rin said.

"What concern is it of yours?" he asked her is voice lacking any emotion.

"It isn't a concern, but she shouldn't have died alone after what you did to her." Rin told him with an angered tone.

"It was your fault she died." he said recalling how his anger and desire had led him to be so cruel with the concubine.

"It was not my fault. I had nothing to do with what you did to her. Something you seem to lack is self control" Rin said to him.

"If I lacked self control you and your lord would be dead." Sesshoumaru said.

"You don't have the power to kill me." she said to him he rose an eyebrow at her before wrapping his long fingers around her neck and tightened his grasp. Rin could feel her lungs crying out for help, but she couldn't risk Naraku waking up.

"You—think it will—be so easy to kill a human" Rin struggled to say she concentrated her power into her palm and wrapped her hand around his wrist he let go of her immediately she fell to the floor, she hadn't realized she'd been nearly three feet of the ground.

"You are a priestess." he snarled looking at the burn in his hand.

"I did not come here to be in a feud with you. I am only protecting, Naraku. I am here to do as he pleases not to further reason for war." Rin said.

"You will do well to forget this night, then." Sesshoumaru said opening his door and letting her out. '_A human...stupid humans._' he thought while getting Jaken to clean up his room of the blood and carnage. Rin stood inside the room noticing blood had gotten on her sleeping robes so she needed to change out of them. Rin dressed in a new robe and climbed in the bed next to Naraku and she tried to sleep but she couldn't so she lied there awake unable to rest. Rin yawned and bit her fingertips as she did when she was nervous. The next morning this place didn't seem so beautiful to Rin and she was more than ready to leave the castle. Naraku was talking politics with Sesshoumaru the whole day and Kagome wasn't around. Rin couldn't get the sight of battered woman from her mind. '_How was it my fault?_' she thought to herself all day trying to figure out the answer. She breathed in her, her lungs expanding with a deep inhalation and in a shuttering breath she exhaled. Her lips were parted lightly as she sat her ankles crossed as her eyes scanned over the lilies that seemed to cover the whole garden, and one caught her eye, crimson drops descended on it. Rin closed her eyes and each delicate petal on all the flowers was stained with the ruby color when she opened it again.

Rin shut her eyes again raising her palms to her eyelids to rub the image away, she could see the pale face of the concubine who had died early that morning, her limbs torn and her eyes so full of pain. A slow death, Rin looked at her fingertips and they were stained also with crimson drops, her hands a dark red. She looked out into the garden the ruby lilies still in her vision, there at the edge of the garden the concubine stood she was dead and as she moved her body made strange noises cracks and squishes. Rin held in a scream and she walked towards her blood still pouring from her. Rin sat there unable to move, her brown eyes darted around looking for someone but there was no one around. Rin looked at the girl who had been beautiful and tears fell from her eyes, Rin felt bile climbing up her throat as the dead woman was standing infront of her leaning towards her the sickening cracks still sounding.

"You killed me..." she said and as Rin opened her eyes the girl was gone, the flowers were pristine and pure white.

"I didn't..." Rin opened her lips the words coming out in a whisper.

"but you did, it was not your fault however, it was mine." Naraku told her his velvet voice confirming what she had been trying to deny.

"how?" tears fell over the rim of her eyes unwillingly.

"I should not have brought you here. Certain humans have blood that demons find irresistible you are one of them, and of all times to bring you when you are in heat. It was my mistake I should have known he wouldn't have been able to hold all his inner demon's energy inside. He had to release it on to that concubine and she was dead before he even released the rage. How is your neck?" Naraku asked Rin after explaining to Rin what happened.

"I still feel responsible." Rin said.

"We will be returning home soon, in a few hours why don't you go have some fun with Inuyasha's maid." Naraku suggested his crimson eyes tearing into her.

"I think I will, my lord." Rin said for the rest of the time they had there Rin conversed with Kagome about how things were and how long they would be that way. Eventually their services would be over and they could see each other freely again by then they would have probably forged strong bonds with their masters and would have forgotten their own bond. It was something that Rin did not look forward to neither of them did. Rin smiled to herself knowing they would always have their memories from when they were growing up together and Rin would help Kagome learn to better a move. Rin looked out the carriage as Kagome saw them off. Naraku had started to undress her halfway into the southern lands. By the end of the small tryst Rin and Naraku emerged _tired _from their journey, Naraku would decide in the upcoming weeks whether or not the peace treaty would become a reality. Rin started to make herself the tea in the kitchen and Naraku came and took it from her so that she wouldn't drink it.

"I need to drink that my lord." Rin tried to grab it from Naraku who held it high above his head.

"I want to know what its made of" he asked suspiciously

"It's made from Queen Ann's Lace, a tea so that I may not become pregnant." Rin said to him.

"Where did you learn to make this?" he asked her with a smile.

"Lady Mika taught all of us how to make it." she answered.

"I don't want you to drink it anymore, isn't there something else you can besides that?" he asked her.

"Not that I know of, other than you pulling out before you release." she said.

"And if I no longer take you to my bed there will be no risk." he said seriously.

"I suppose that would also be a solution." Rin looked at him with a confused glance before seeing that his face was coming down to hers.

"What if I wanted a son?" he asked her whispering the words into her ear.

"Then I would not deny you." she said.

"Don't drink the tea." he ordered and crushed his lips to hers and he took her back to his bed.

**Nine Months Later. **

Rin waddled around the palace in a loose kimono she had never felt so bloated or in some cases she never had to pee this much in her life. Naraku in fear of damaging the child she carried the child that would become his heir. Lord Satori still watched her with a lustful eye waiting for the time where he could summon her to his bed again. Naraku could see her heading towards the kitchens with a hand on her prominent womb. Rin wasn't very large for a woman this far along but since she was so young it seemed as if she were double the size her lean body had many changes in it to accommodate the child. Rin sat in the kitchen looking at Ayame nervously,

"Ayame I'm very thirsty please give me some water." Rin sounded as if she were begging, she had been very thirsty these past few days and that was telling her that her day to release the child was coming soon.

"Here you go, Lady Rin. You seem miserable." Ayame observed as she looked at Rin's face.

"It is the high point of the summer, and I am swollen with child...I'm always hot and I can't breathe right." Rin complained looking to her wolf demon friend, a splash of water was heard.

"Rin, did you spill the water?" Ayame asked because of the sound.

"No, Ayame! It's time, take me to my room, please." Rin said as a contraction came she groaned in pain as Ayame lifted her off of the ground easily with her demon strength as sped to the chamber laying Rin on the bed immediately. Naraku had smelled the hormones change and he rushed into the room awaiting the birth of his child, his son, his heir.

"Argg!" Rin groaned through clenched teeth Ayame wiped sweat from Rin's brow. Many hours later Rin was finally ready to push.

"Rin you can do this." Ayame said. Naraku sat next to Rin as he waited he drank some wine to entertain himself although it proved to be the opposite. As Rin pushed harder and harder a cry filled the air a baby had been born with fuzzy black hair and ruby eyes like fresh spilled blood. Naraku rushed over to see if the child was a boy and smiled when he saw that it was.

"His name will be Mannen." Rin heard him say as she drifted into darkness.


	6. Frustration

**A/N : I'm sorry for the delay but I have updated and since I have a break I plan to do update very frequently. Please Review, I work hard on these. Thanks. Constructive Crit. is welcome. **

* * *

**6: Frustration**

* * *

Rin was standing in the lush garden's of Naraku's palace, she had her eyes set upon a young girl who was playing with a little boy who had a grin across his face. She couldn't help but smile as she saw them frolicking among the fresh flowers of spring. Rin's life had been at peace for a long time, she stared after the children before she heard Naraku call for her. Rin took long graceful strides to his den where he had a child who could be considered his carbon copy sitting in his lap. Naraku had been taken with Mannen from the moment he was born. He was the child that Rin had bore him. Rin looked at Naraku with obedient eyes and awaited his orders. Naraku looked at the man who shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Rin recognized the man as one of Naraku's captains. His name was Hiro and he was by far Naraku's most trusted captain. '_Why did Naraku call me here? I hope he doesn't want me to execute this man._' Rin thought watching a bead of sweat roll off of the man's brow. Naraku motioned with his hand that he wanted Rin to sit. Rin took a seat beside the man.

"Rin, I need you to accompany Hiro on a mission." Naraku said his son looked up at him with the same crimson eyes.

"My Lord, I don't mean to question your orders, but my place is here protecting you." Rin spoke smoothly looking him in the eyes.

"There is no need, the mission is in a month." Naraku said looking her in the eyes, he did not like being questioned.

"My Lord, in a month my duty is still to protect you. I can not do that if I am not here." Rin argued in a calm tone.

"I intend to buy another body guard, to help relieve you of some of your duties." Naraku said, Rin looked at him with a slightly shocked face, which she covered up rather quickly.

"I understand, my lord." she said with forced poise. Inside however she was fuming.

"Also, my father has requested your company." Naraku said, it was punishment for her questioning him.

"I understand, my lord." she said once again forcing a calm tone. She watched as Naraku placed their son on the floor gently.

"Mannen is hungry, take him to the kitchens and be sure he is given whatever it is he asks for." Naraku said.

"Yes, my lord." Rin said she picked Mannen up and rested him on her hip.

"I will be calling you two back, in a week or so." Naraku said flicking his wrist as an indication to leave. Rin looked at Mannen who was now fussing because she had put him down. He held onto her kimono tightly. His crimson eyes looked at her with anger which seemed as if he felt her unworthy or his presence. '_I can't believe this! I could ………_' she couldn't even think of what she would do, she was so angry. How dare he? How dare the old lord of the house ask for her company after nearly six years? Rin's aura was whipping around her wildly. She walked to the kitchen with such a scowl on her pretty face that a friend wouldn't even recognize her. She opened the door and watched as Mannen walked into the kitchen with his straight nose pointed to the ceiling. The young prince looked at his mother expectantly. Rin lifted him into a chair and he awaited some kind of treat with his arms crossed over his puffed chest. '_How does he expect me to know what he wants?_' Rin thought as she looked around for Ayame. He whined loudly which brought him once again spiraling into Rin's attention.

"What is it you want?" she asked her son softly.

"I want sweets!" he demanded loudly.

"There is no need for yelling, Mannen." Rin said and began looking in the cupboards for the candy that Ayame had made in the early morning.

"I will do as I please, Rin." he said sourly. Rin looked at him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"You will speak to me with respect! Do you understand young man!" she said sternly to the five year old.

"I will not! You are a servant!" he said. Rin in a fit of anger smacked the little boy across the face. He sat there with tears welling in his big eyes, he immediately began wailing loudly.

"You will speak to me with respect!" she repeated over his wails. Naraku had heard the cries of his son and walked over to the kitchen with prompt strides. He entered the kitchen and looked at the crying boy who ran into his arms as if the devil were on his heels.

"What happened here?" he asked the boy, who was starting to feel a little better now that he was by his father.

"Mannen, was being completely--" Rin began to answer but before her sentence was over she felt Naraku's open hand meet the soft skin of her cheek, she could taste copper as blood dripped from her lip.

"I was speaking to my son." he said in an angered voice, looking at Rin with annoyed eyes.

"She hit me, when all I wanted was my candy." Mannen said theatrically.

"Well, I assure that I will take care of this." Naraku said grabbing the bag of candy off of the counter and giving it to Mannen who scurried off into the hallway.

"Thank you, Daddy." he had said before leaving the scene.

"Do not ever raise a hand to my son again." he said sternly to Rin, her gaze was down.

"He has no respect." Rin said.

"That is none of your concern. I expect you to go and do as my father wishes." Naraku told her before turning on his heel and walking in the other direction. Rin was standing there, she raised a hand to her cheek which was beginning to swell. Ayame walked in holding a basket of chicken eggs. Rin walked out of the kitchen and sped off to the garden where she saw Hiro leading his two children out of the garden. Rin headed to Satori's chamber, he grinned as she walked in the room, his beady eyes tracing every curve of her body. As he rose to his feet he could feel the light jiggle of his gut. He walked toward her, he sat down on his bed and loosened his robes. Rin could feel her blood boiling and she was ashamed that she would have to once again submit to Satori's desires. He practically ripped her robes off and forced Rin to kneel between his knees. Rin felt the push and pull of his hands on the back of her head, Rin did all she could not to gag or resist but she was beginning to choke as his hands sped up. Satori picked Rin up and threw her on the bed, his hands roaming her chest roughly. Satori licked her neck and nipped at it with his teeth. Rin could smell the stink of his breath and tried to extend her neck so she wouldn't have to smell it.

"A friend of mine told me that sometimes he uses other things besides his own usually tried not to talk to him, during these moments, she tried body to penetrate his concubines." Satori told her. Rin to imagine she was elsewhere. Her hazel eyes were closed as she imagined she was in a field picking flowers, rather than here. "He even gave me some idea's." Satori spoke excitedly. The pain that these idea's caused Rin made her cry out in agony a few times but he muffled her cries by putting her face into the sheets as he continued. Rin was in pain as she left the exhausted chambers of the Southern Lord. As she walked to the bath house she heard Naraku playing with Mannen. She stepped inside of it and nursed the bruises and the small amount of bleeding areas where she had been scratched. Rin looked at herself she wasn't going to get younger and she would get older. Was this the life she was meant for? She had not asked herself these kind of questions when she was with Lady Mika.

"Why?" she asked herself allowed as she let her sore body soak in the warm water. '_What am I doing? Why am I doing this? Is it for me? What do I even want?_' she asked herself in the peaceful atmosphere. Rin stood up and looked at her hands.

"Has my training only been for this? To live a life that I could have lived as a concubine. I could be living a better life. All of my training has been wasted." she whispered.

"I don't know what to do anymore." she breathed out in a desolate voice. She was unsure, which is something that she never had been. Rin closed her eyes and recalled the silver hair of the Western Lord, the beauty of his sharp features, the demonic markings that held his status. He was a beautiful man, she thought back to the girl, who was killed. It had been her fault, she remembered the guilt when she saw the young woman. '_Would you want me now? Lord Sesshoumaru, a man whom I thought disgusted me the most._' Rin thought as she stood up from the tub. '_Will I ever escape this life? Do I even have the will power to betray everything I've ever learned about loyalty to my master?_' she asked herself as she walked over to the bench she had left her sleeping robes on. Rin walked into the room as the sun was beginning to rise, she fell into a deep sleep.

It was the late afternoon when Rin's hazel eyes fluttered open. Naraku was staring at her as he sat at the edge of her bed. His hair was loose and flowing around him, his crimson eyes made her want to turn her head away. She recalled the sting of his hand making impact with her soft cheek. Naraku stood up and walked towards her, he was trying to make her look at him in the eyes.

"You've been sleeping for quite a while, Rin." his deep voice slipped from his full lips.

"I had a tiring evening, my lord." she said refusing to look into his blood colored eyes.

"I see, well, I only came to see that you were well." he cupped her faintly swollen cheek.

"Well, I am as well as I am." she said, she didn't want him to keep talking to her. The only thing that was keeping him alive right now was her strong sense of duty.

"You are upset with me..." he said with a light chuckle.

"....." Rin didn't reply to him but she felt the blood boiling in her viens.

"You have to learn your place here. Lately you have been questioning me and I don't like it." Naraku said to her.

"If I wanted, you'd be dead." Rin almost said aloud.

"You'll get used to it. Don't give me reason to discipline you again." he said solidly and walked away from the angry girl. Rin twitched in anger as he left the room, her blood felt as if it were going to explode. Then she thought of her son, Mannen. He was after all just a boy and children would be children. Perhaps Rin had already been angry when she had taken him to the kitchen. '_I can't let my anger towards his father affect my attitude towards him_' Rin thought as she stood from the bed. Rin put on a pair of hakama and a loose top, Naraku hated when she did this kind of stuff. Rin however could have cared less today. Rin sauntered into the kitchen where Ayame stood holding her lunch. Rin looked at her with a small smile and nodded as a thanks. Rather than join Naraku, Mannen, and Satori; Rin decided to eat in the kitchen with Ayame. She getting back at Naraku in such a way that he would not be able to yell or reprimand her.

"Rin, you look upset. Did something happen?" Ayame asked nervously, she could feel the bad energy that was surrounding Rin.

"It's nothing." Rin said in an annoyed voice, just the thought of the occurence was making her angry.

"I didn't mean to anger you further, Rin." Ayame whispered.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I was ordered to entertain Lord Satori." Rin confided in the wolf demoness.

"Rin, I thought he promised you that you would not have to anymore." Ayame said.

"As did I. It seems that I have been reminded of place. Which is that of a servant." Rin said looking down at her food.

"Rin, you need to get out of here." Ayame said.

"I can't, I have a responsibility. Besides I also can not leave Mannen motherless." Rin stated. '_That boy is just like his father, he will not grow to be just. He will grow up to be just as bad and conniving as his father._' Ayame thought, she had been around for quite a time, she was a teen when Naraku had been born and his mother did nothing but adore him.

"You have seen the way that Lord Naraku dotes on him, and yet you would worry about something like his not having his mother around." Ayame said slightly thinking aloud.

"I would never harm a child of my own, and I would not abandon him. He is still my son." Rin said.

"That is the life of a noble, do you think they are close to their mothers? The sons most definately are not." Ayame almost shouted at Rin.

"I realize that, but....it could be different if I just try to be more motherly towards him." Rin suggested.

"I do not belive that things will work out that way." Ayame told Rin in a serious voice. Rin looked at her then down at the plate of food that she had been handed.

"You said it your self that, you were reminded that your status here was that of a servant. Why do you think a child of noble blood would care for you?" Ayame asked. Rin raised her eyes to meet Ayame's green ones.

"I too, am a child of noble blood. Yet, here I stand confiding in a kitchen servant and you say that a person of noble birth can not care for a servant. Well I say that you are wrong!" Rin said loudly. She stormed out of the kitchens and into the gardens where there was a small patch where white lillies were growing. For some reason now that she plucked one from it's stem she could imagine the soft scent of them rolling into her nostrils. She had been breathing heavily in anger but now she was calming down. For some strange reason she found herself thinking of how the scent rolled off of the western lord, the way that even when his hand was wrapped around her neck and he had that menacing glare in his eyes, he was still beautiful.

She noticed the way the moons soft light caught the sweet silver of his hair. It shone and made him look like an angel. But she knew very well that he wasn't because the smell of blood was so strong in his chamber that she wanted to faint. He smelled like blood and flowers and for some reason this was a smell that she was craving for. Rin looked at her once perfectly toned arms, they had began to soften as she lived here in a peaceful setting. Rin knew she had no one but herself to blame for not training when she had the time. Perhaps Naraku had sensed this in her and that was his reasoning for considering buying another bodyguard. Rin would not tolerate it. Whomever he chose, she would challenge and she would beat them. She was number one in her group and shew ould destroy the woman who tried to replace her. Rin noticed that Naraku was standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking at her as she pushed the plate from her, she had not touched a morsel on it.

"Are you ill, Rin?" he asked, Rin did not hear the slightest concern in his voice. It was nothing.

"I am only ill, when in the presence of certain people." Rin said bluntly. Ayame watched with her mouth agape.

"Well, I've decided that you will be going with Hiro sooner than expected and I just thought you should know." Rin listened to the ice covered words.

"I understand. I'm going to retire to my bedroom, if I am permitted." Rin said looking passed him.

"You may." he said, he was becoming frustrated with her, but he knew that replacing her would make her angry. Naraku was trying to break her still. Even though he thought that she already was. His observations had deceived him.

'_If only I could go back and change my life._' Rin thought as she threw herself on her bed.


	7. Heritage

**Ashes **

**Chapter 7 : Heritage**

_A/N: I lost inspiration for this story a while back and it just now seems to have taken grasp of my mind. It's odd, but I am ready to tackle this beast once again. I hope that I can gain back some of the readers I once had for this. I also hope to gain new ones as always please read and review. Constructive Critique is always welcome. _**  
**

* * *

Rin could feel a small arms start to wrap around her waist, she turned over and could see the top of Mannen's head. Rin sighed as she started to fully wake. The small boy looked up at her with those crimson eyes and then he smiled, it wasn't the kind that a parent wanted to see on their child. He was looking at her as if he were pulling some kind of menacing prank on her. She remembered that sometimes full demon children thought things were funny even if sometimes they weren't.

Rin closed her eyes as she felt something wet and warm in her bed, she didn't have to look to know that it was a dead animal. Rin turned her gaze and saw the freshly killed bear cub, it's jaw was slack and her eyes widened in horror as she saw the multiple slashes across it's small body. There must have been lots of pain involved for the small creature Rin turned her head away from the grotesque sight.

"Mannen, why did you this?" Rin asked him, he looked at her with a small giggle and then walked out of the room. '_How could I have given life to…such a child._' Rin thought as she watched his retreating form.

Rin rose to her feet and picked the limp cub gently, wishing that she might have been able to stop this from happening. '_What have I done to deserve such a life as this?_' she asked looking out of the window towards the sky. She climbed out of it and walked towards the garden. Rin felt tears starting to well in her eyes as she looked at the body of the small cub. '_I don't understand this anymore._' Rin thought as the tears fell over the rims of her eyes. '_I didn't know that this life would bring me such strife._' Rin thought walking towards the woods. She looked down at her sleeping yukata which was drenched in the creature's blood. She knew that she could stop everything that she didn't like from happening by killing those who refused her.

"My sense of duty kills me." she whispered aloud as she dug a hole in the soft dirt. She looked at the cub for a moment longer before placing the body inside the ground. She was growing tired of this place. Rin stood and walked away from the grave. Even though Mannen was a terror, he was her son. Rin knew that she couldn't walk away from him so easily. A breath of frustration left her. Rin quickly and almost uniformly covered the body with dirt. Rin walked back into the palace and walked straight to the bathhouse. She peeled off the sleeping yukata and slid into a quickly prepared bath.

"Rin, are you alright?" a familiar voice asked. The only voice that she enjoyed to hear these days.

"I'm fine, Ayame." Rin answered looking at her well toned muscles beneath the cool water. The water was scented with vanilla and lilies, it had become a favorite to her. Rin felt like crying even though she couldn't remember the last time tears left her eyes.

"You should leave this place." Ayame suggested.

"I told you that I can't do that." Rin said.

"He is going to replace you, he feels that you have lost your touch." Ayame informed her.

"I realize that, I also feel that I should be training right now. I can't afford to lose my place, it's all I have ever known." Rin answered.

"He left this morning to choose another servant." Ayame mentioned nervously.

"I plan to execute the one he seeks to replace me with." Rin stated as if this should be common knowledge. '_I will not be replaced so easily._' Rin thought.

"When do you leave?" Ayame inquired.

"I plan to leave after I have dressed. I will have more than enough time to get dressed and be there before he is." Rin answered.

"Lady Rin, are you aware of the punishment he might choose to bestow?" Ayame asked.

"Let him threaten me with death. If he threatens me with a beating, I have been beaten many times by a demon already. Lady Mika is very strict in her training. No pain is spared. I have already been ordered to lay with Lord Satori if I have endured it before I can surely do it again." Rin stated. Ayame looked at her with worried eyes.

"I do not want you to be hurt more than you have been already." Ayame said.

"Go get me a traveling yukata, and one of my best kimono." Rin ordered. Ayame scurried off to do as she was told. Rin looked at the ceiling and climbed out of the bath shortly after Ayame returned with the traveling yukata. Naraku was only half a day ahead of her, and he was traveling with heavier baggage than she planned to.

Ayame stared at Rin as she braided her hair tightly behind her. Rin looked at the clothes and decided she would turn the yukata into a pair of pants and shirt. Rin began her work with great dexterity. Due to the fact that there was not a lot of material the pants were made to hug her hips and calves but left enough room for flexibility. The top only wrapped around her the upper portion of her ribcage and breasts. It was tight and firm. Rin covered her knuckles and elbows in bandages, to protect her if she hit a demon in a sharp area. Although she doubted that any battles she might encounter would come to hand to hand combat.

Rin wondered if Kagome was doing well. It had been five years since they had seen each other. Rin remembered that today was her nineteenth birthday, a day that she did not look forward to. It meant that she was another year older. Rin looked stunning her body had been kind after pregnancy practically going back to her original shape two months after the birth of Mannen. Rin stood up and stared at the fox demoness.

"Lord Naraku, has left a message for you in his study. I was just made aware." Ayame informed Rin. Rin blinked and ignored what she was told.

"Go get my key to the armory." Rin said.

"Yes, Lady Rin." Ayame said, it was obvious that Rin did not intended to obey Naraku's orders at present. Ayame searched for Rin's key and founded it on the floor by her night stand. She handed it to Rin who looked like a warrior princess as she seemed to glide down the hallway towards the armory. She felt a hand grab her wrist. It was Lord Satori.

"Didn't my son make you aware of my desires?" he asked with slight anger in his voice.

"I did not receive any order, now I suggest you unhand me." Rin focused a bit of her miko energy into the wrist he was grabbing his hand torpedoed away from her, as he hissed in pain.

"You will be dealt with accordingly for this act of disrespect." he snarled as he turned around and grabbed a passing maid who looked up to him with horrified eyes. The look in her eyes reminded Rin of the maid who died in Sesshoumaru's chamber all alone. Rin turned around knowing that she would probably share the same fate. She twisted the knob out of habit before inserting her key.

"That is not normal." she thought aloud as the door slid open easily. It was rare for the armory to be open, only three people had the key to this door. Rin, Naraku, and Lord Satori.

"Lady Rin, would you like some help readying for your journey?" Ayame asked.

"It would not hurt." she smiled half heartedly.

"Thank you. I did not want to hear that poor maid's cries." Ayame said as she looked around the room for Rin's bow and a sword. Also Rin's favorite dangers, that were embellished with emeralds and sapphires. None of which seemed to be around.

"My weapons are gone?" Rin said lightly.

"Perhaps it is a sign that you should not go." Ayame warned.

"Or a warning from Naraku. That if I go he will punish me." Rin said.

"Perhaps…" Ayame spoke.

"I don't care. I am going to kill every last one of Mika's students children and adults, and I will kill Mika herself." Rin was angry at this blatant threat. She decided that she would go without any of her personalized weapons. She took a light weight swords and a simple bow and set of arrows. '_He does not realize my strength._' Rin thought angrily.

"Please Lady Rin. Stay and make your frustration known to him." Rin scowled at the suggestion.

"I am leaving right away. I will see you in a few days Ayame." Rin said smoothly as she headed into the forest it had been a long time since she had felt the thrill of battle. It was something that she savored whenever the chance arose. Her hazel eyes scanned the area, she listened for any slight sound that didn't belong, and she smelled for blood. A shuddering breath left her as she relished in the wilderness. Rin had chosen to take only an hour break over the next few days, it would weaken her but if she wanted to be there a day before Naraku in order to recover for the massacre she planned than so be it.

When Rin finally reached Mika's home and school, she could see that Naraku was not there. Mika had caught her presence as Rin chose not to mask it. She wanted Mika to know that she was on her way with the intention of blood shed. A red haired demoness opened the door with a gasp.

"Lady Kobayashi…" she gasped, the maid seemed to be in shock. Rin pushed passed her and walked into the school where many of the students watched in fear. There was only one who watched her with an angry glare, one with glittering brown eyes and brown hair that shone was as mud. Rin smelled of demon blood, of many different kinds of demon blood. Some lesser demons and some stronger, they all had sought her out and tried to kill her but were met with their own doom.

"I am here to speak to Mika." she ordered, hardly anyone knew of a person who was willing to simply call the Lady Mika by only her first name.

"What brings you here, Rin?" the rough voice came with smooth delivery.

"I want to speak in private." Rin answered her. Mika led Rin to her office a road that Rin was all to aware of. She had traveled it many times, times when Mika thought it fitting to beat her until she could not walk or sit, or even sleep with out pain. It did not matter to Rin though because it had made her stronger.

"I heard you have become a common concubine." Mika said smugly.

"I have followed my orders from the master who bought me. I was told he is coming to buy himself a new bodyguard." Rin started.

"I handpicked the one he bought only two days earlier than your arrival." Mika smiled with malice.

"I see, so he is already on his way home." Rin made the connections.

"I think you will find that he is already home and has taken notice of your absence. I doubt he will be pleased at all." Mika taunted.

"In truth I have come here for another reason. I am here to kill all of your students and yourself." Rin smiled. Mika looked at her with shocked eyes, it was the first time Rin saw such an expression decorate Mika's façade.

"I knew that this day would arrive. The day you sought the death of my students and my own. Perhaps you would first like to kill the people who destroyed your parents and the cause of your current situation." Mika smiled, trying to buy herself some time she was well aware that Rin could kill them all, even in her weakened state. It would be sloppy but her mission done.

"I don't care about them." she said.

"You do not care, because you are not aware of your tragic beginning." Mika snapped at her just as she would have if Rin were still a student.

"I am no longer below you." Rin yelled.

"Let the one who brought you here explain to you of your beginnings."

"Who might that be?" Rin scoffed.

"It is I." the words came from a wolf demoness with red hair, the one who had opened the door. The one who had called her Lady Kobayashi.

"A servant to my mother, a whore, who opened her legs to a peasant and gave birth to a bastard." Rin mentioned angrily.

"My name is Mei. Your father was an esteemed general in Inutaisho's army years before his sons were born. It was back when the great dog demon was building his empire in the west. Your father was a young dog demon named Ryuhei. I was his servant for many years before he left the employment of Inutaisho-" she was explaining.

"You are a liar, my father was a lowly gardener and a human." Rin shouted angrily at the thought of her lies.

"Let her finish Rin." Mika ordered. Rin sat back reluctantly and decided to hear out the supposed history of her father.

_Ryuhei and Inutaisho had been following the same fighting teacher for a long time and at first they were great rivals. They seemed to hate each other because they wanted to surpass each other, which eventually led to the two surpassing their teacher. Ryuhei's hair shone black and his eyes emerald and he was a very handsome demon. As was Inutaisho with his silver hair and amber orbs slanted elegantly._

_Over the years the two became the best of friends neither wanting to see the only one they could not beat at full strength in battle fall into the hands of death. Ryuhei had a great love of peace and nature and sought with no intention to ever enter battle unless necessary. The day that Inutaisho came with the proposal of conquering the west and splitting it down the middle was the first time since the beginning of their friendship that Ryuhei had denied Inutaisho. _

"_I will not fight, Inutaisho." he swore, Inutaisho challenged him in battle and both ended in bruises and small gashes. _

"_You have been the only friend in my youth and I want you to be in this with me. It is a victory that I cannot reach alone." Inutaisho stated. _

"_I do not want to engage in causeless battle." Ryuhei said. _

"_It is not causeless, it is a safe environment for our pups and mates. I have found away to make you human. I will never seek you out again after this if that is what you wish." Inutaisho answered. _

"_A way to make me human?" he asked curiously, it was all he had ever wanted and believed could not happen. _

"_Yes, you have to filter your demonic vortex to near nothing because all humans have a little of a demon vortex, but that is all they have. Our teacher taught it to me because he did not want you to discard your demon heritage until you were sure that is what you wanted. I have a containment for your vortex, but I won't teach this to you until you've helped me." Inutaisho said seriously. _

"_I will help you until your empire is secure." Ryuhei pledged. They fought side by side taking the west from the hands of ruthless bandits and reforming it to a land of peace and justice. It was there that Inutaisho met the eccentric mother of his first son, Sesshoumaru._

_ It had not been longer than six years after Sesshoumaru was born that Ryuhei had decided it was time for him to leave and live a human life. Ryuhei did as Inutaisho taught him and left his vortex with Inutaisho hidden for safe keeping. He had a very large vortex it was bigger than Inutaisho's. Ryuhei was to say the least different in appearance after he had expelled most of his demon vortex. _

"_You look so plain and….human." Sesshoumaru stated. _

"_I imagined that is what would happen. I've lost my luster but I feel so much different as well." Ryuhei smiled, his hair didn't shine as much and his eyes seemed less green, the glow of his skin was also diminished. He looked at his friend who looked at him as if he had just died. _

"_Are you sure this is what you want?" Inutaisho asked. _

"_I am. I just need to make it to the Kobyashi's main branch so that I can start working as a gardener there. Will you provide me an escort?" Ryuhei asked. _

"_Anything for you, Ryuhei." Inutaisho said. Ryuhei arrived safe and sound at the Kobayashi doorstep ready to start his job, it was the first time he saw Lady Yuuki. She was only twelve years old at the time and they were friends for four years before they began to feel something more for each other. Yuuki was absolutely smitten with the gardener who she really knew so little about. Soon Ryuhei realized that he had fallen in love with her as well. Then he heard about the offer sent by the Lord of the West, Inutaisho, an offer of marriage. Ryuhei was ready to step aside for Yuuki's bright future but she refused and promised that she would refuse all offers of marriage._

_Ryuhei watched her turn down many offers before this and he thought that leaving the Kobayashi estate would be best for the both of them, even if it would hurt him and her. It was time for her to get over this puppy love she held for him, or at least that is what he told himself. Then one day Lady Yuuki wrote him a letter proposing they leave together and never return but the night had gone wrong, instead they gave into their desire and love for each other. He was executed by the head of the Kobayashi family, Rin's grandfather. This was the night that Rin was conceived. Lady Yuuki died shortly after giving birth to Rin. The Lord of the Kobayashi estate had Ryuhei buried underneath the garden's tool shed and Lady Yuuki buried in the family plot. _

As Mei finished her tale Rin sat with wide eyes. She could tell that it was no lie, this woman Mei had been cursed by a priestess. Rin could see the purple light shining the kanji for truth just on the outer part of her arm.

"Who cursed you?" Rin asked.

"Your grandmother and grandfather wanted to be sure that I would never lie again and took me a priestess to have this done." Mei answered.

"I will come for you Mika, you and your students." Rin warned and stood.

"Her name is Kagura." Mika stood and smiled.

"Her talents?" Rin asked.

"She can not even dream to replace or match you in battle." Mika answered.

"That was not my question." Rin was angry.

"It is wind." Mei smiled. Rin nodded and headed back to the castle.


	8. Wind

**Ashes  
**

**Chapter 8 : Wind  
**

**A/N: **_I am very happy that I got five reviews for the chapter. :D Thanks. _**  
**

**

* * *

**

Rin could feel her blood boiling from what she knew about her parent's death. She also knew that her grandparents were still alive and well. Of course time had ravaged them, they were growing weak and feeble. It had been nineteen years after all. Rin wondered what her life could have been like if her parent's had escaped together that night. She found herself walking towards the Kobayashi manor, she had changed into her kimono, which was of a beautiful craftsmanship. A spring day with the sun shining softly and green grass on the other side, with the buds of many flowers coming to life. She almost knocked on the door, but she did not. She shook her head. '_This is stupid…I shouldn't be here._' she thought as she turned on her heel.

"Yuuki?" she heard a desperate voice call out, the name of her mother. The name of the woman Rin had wrongfully hated all these years. Rin swallowed nothing and turned around surprised, her body had stiffened. She hadn't felt this nervousness in years, not since she was first sold to Naraku. The first time that his eyes seemed to pierce her soul. Only now it was the voice of her grandmother, a voice she had never heard in her life.

"It can't be so, my Yuuki is dead." she was older but still well and able, something Rin had not expected. She touched Rin's face and stared into her hazel pools, the emerald flecks bringing the older Kobayashi woman to reality.

"My name is Rin." she said.

"You look just like your mother, but I can see that filthy swine in you." she said suddenly growing angry.

"Filthy swine?" Rin said in shock.

"That vile gardener who raped my daughter. He ruined her." her grandmother spat.

"What are you talking about?" Rin asked, she knew better to believe the maid cursed with truth.

"My daughter was lured out by that monster, she thought he was her friend and then he raped her in the gardens. Luckily my husband found out in time and was able to rid the world of his presence." Rin wanted to rip the throat of this woman who knew nothing more than what she had been told.

"That man would never hurt your daughter. He was in love with her and she with him." Rin urged.

"You know nothing. I lived through it while you were merely conceived, a babe in arms when your mother died." tears began to leave the older woman's eyes.

"Do you trust in all your husband tells you? You daughter was trying to run away with Ryuhei that night and your beloved husband executed him. Your daughter did not die from weakness, she no longer had the will to live. The only one you have to blame for the demise of your daughter is yourself and your husband." Rin snapped at the woman who stared in shock.

"YOUR LYING! YOU ARE A LIAR! GET OFF OF MY PROPERTY!" Rin knew that if upsetting the woman had been her goal, she would be satisfied she was not however. She only wanted to see the gravesites of her parents.

"Don't forget this will be mine when you are dead." Rin said in a low dangerous voice. Her grandmother.

"No it will not you liar!" she yelled.

"I am the last Kobayashi heir." Rin turned and walked away from the shocked noblewoman. Rin shook her head and stayed at an inn for the night, where she changed into the traveling clothes she had made for herself. Her journey home was filled with self reflection and thoughts of what could have been had her parent's lived and escaped. When arrived home she could see the new bodyguard sitting by Naraku's side. Rin met Kagura's crimson gaze and set her eyes in a cold glare. Kagura smiled as best she could under the circumstance. Rin looked at the woman closer realizing that this Kagura was older than Rin. Rin could tell that Naraku was upset.

The room was dark and only a few lanterns allowed slivers of light to decorate the walls of the entrance hall where Naraku sat awaiting Rin's return. Kagura wore a kimono of white and purple, with her hair in a bun on her crown with a feather. She was attractive but she still could not match Rin even as a demon. Rin could feel the priestess power coursing through her veins, she wanted nothing more than to tear this wind demon to shreds. Naraku saw this glint in her eyes and decided that now would be an appropriate time to interfere with her violent thoughts.

"Did I not make it clear in my letter that I wanted you to stay behind and take care of something." Naraku was angry, Rin could hear it in his voice. She smiled at him and, said,

"I did not read your letter and therefore did not know what you wished of me." Rin smiled innocently. Naraku threw the letter before her. She picked it up and looked at it.

_Rin, _

_Do not think of this trip to Mika's as my intention to replace you. I have already been made aware that you are the strongest she has ever trained. I need someone to protect my son, Mannen. That will be the duty of this new bodyguard. She is not for myself but for my son. My father has the desire for you yet again. _

_Naraku._

"I fear though that my feelings have changed and I need someone who is more obedient, so it is my decision to transfer ownership of you to my father Lord Satori." Naraku spoke the words almost remorsefully. This had been his father's idea, a great punishment for the _insolent_ bodyguard.

"I have one last order for you however." Naraku added.

"What might that be?" Rin asked, she was fuming she could feel her anger in the form of her entire body pulsating.

"I would like for you to kill my father." he smiled, it was a smile that could make one shiver. '_What did he just say?'_ Rin thought a part of her was to excited to care, and the more careful parts of her wondered if this had been his intention all along. He had known that Rin would not stay behind when her place was at risk. Rin saw Mannen walking down the hallway. He watched her with calculating and eyes far too cruel for a child to posses.

"You forget that I am _disobedient._" Rin reminded him mockingly.

"You forget that I know the hate you hold for him. Do you not remember the first time you came to this palace?" Naraku smiled .

_"Father, you wanted to see my purchase." Naraku said to his father respectfully._

_"Yes I did. After hearing the damage it did to my bank account. It seems as thought you bought five hundred grade A racing stallions. That Lady Mika charges a hard price." he chuckled to his son. Naraku stepped aside of Rin and let his father look at her._

_"I'll ask you have you checked if she is acceptable?" the older man asked._

_"I assumed she was. I trust Lady Mika." Naraku said._

_"That woman is a fox, I'll check her for you then." his father said Naraku stepped towards a chair. "Allow my father to check you, Rin." he said he didn't really want his father to check but he couldn't go against his father's wishes he was after all still the ruler of the Southern lands and this house. Rin nodded keeping her gaze._

_"Take off your kimono, and under robes." he said Rin froze for a moment and began to remove her clothes with her hands shaking it wasn't noticeable to the Lord. "What an impressive shape for someone of her age," he said and stood back for a moment before bringing his hand to her bare body, he cupped her breast and quickly moved downward before sticking his hand between her legs and checking her tightness, which was upstanding with her title of virgin. Needless to say that underneath his own robes he had a stiffness. _

_You may dress. You have chosen very well my son." the old man said. Rin dressed herself and she although directly spoken to did not look up to either man's eyes. She wanted to cry in shame, how helpless she had to be when ordered, she was disgusted with herself. Rin stood before them now completely robed, Naraku stood up from the chair he had taken as he father examined the girl._

_"If we are finished here, father, I would like to take Rin to her room it has been a long journey." Naraku said and began walking out with Rin following his steps__._

Rin remembered it all to well, the feeling of his hands over her body, the way that he had lingered when he should not have. The way he knew that Mika was not one for lies. Rin recalled the day as if it were still happening, she had felt so ashamed, it was not something that she liked to remember. It was however the fuel for her hate towards Lord Satori.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"I do not wish to share you with him ever again. If he is dead than I will never have to allow him to have you." Naraku smiled, his face was so easy to trust, but Rin knew that a devil hid beneath it.

"I will kill him, but not because of your jealousy only because I have been ordered to do so." Rin's voice was uniform as she said this.

"Good, Kanna tend to my son." he said, Rin watched a girl walk out a mirror clutched between her fingers. She wore a plain white yukata and had hair just as white. Rin narrowed her eyes and looked at Kagura who still sat beside Naraku. Rin had been aware of her presence ever since she had given birth to Mannen, she had never seen her though. Rin looked to Naraku.

"Why not give her to your father?" Rin said, it was obvious that she meant Kagura.

"I have no intention to make the mistakes I made with you, with her." Naraku said.

'Is Mannen a mistake as well?" Rin asked bitterly.

"He will never be a mistake. I plan to have no other child other than him." Naraku answered. Rin walked from the room she could practically smell Satori's blood and she hadn't even cut him yet. Rin entered the room with dignity, she laid on his bed fully clothed. When he entered the room he saw that Rin was sleeping on his bed, he smirked '_I will make her pay for the pain she inflicted upon me._' he thought as he neared her. He slowly started unwrapping her kimono untying the sash with skill. Rin stirred and then sat up. '_You will feel the pain._' Rin thought. She stood and pushed him against the bed, he watched in excitement. Rin smiled as he probably had no idea of the situation he was in right now.

"It seems you finally know the privilege you have in satisfying my desires." He smiled.

"It seems so." Rin lied, He reached his hands towards her breast and touched her, Rin threw back her head a fake a moment to collect herself. A moment to remind herself of everything that had angered her over the years. The death of her parent's, the insolent son that she had no choice but to love, and a new bodyguard in this house. She froze when her thoughts crossed over a certain silver haired demon. Rin thought to the intense feeling that he had caused the first time they met. She grabbed on to sheets on either side of her knees as she arched to give Satori a good view of her body.

"I don't understand why a lowly human such as you is so beautiful." he whispered running his hands over her as he pushed the final pieces of material off of her.

"I am different than normal human's in many ways." Rin said as she removed herself from him, he watched her with curious eyes. He wondered in what she sought to please him now.

"How is that?" he asked.

"For one not many humans can say they killed Lord Satori of the South. I am in fact the only one with that privilege." Rin said as she picked her robes up from the floor and put them on. Satori looked at her with a face filled with both amusement and anger.

"What are you saying?" Satori asked.

"I didn't think you were so dim witted.:" Rin laughed.

"INSOLENT WHORE!" he yelled and charged at her, Rin appeared behind him where she delivered a swift quick to his back causing him to face into the ground face first. He stood and charged again this time Rin hit him in the stomach, he fell on his back. Rin climbed on his stomach as pinned him with her arms.

"I am no whore!" she whispered in his ear. She sent small amount of miko energy to her hands which held him to the floor. He screamed out in pain as her power slowly started to purify him.

"GET IT OUT!" he thrashed on the floor.

"It's in your blood stream. The only way to get it out, is to bleed it out." Rin said to him as she sat back on his bed to watch. In front of him laid a knife so that he may choose to take a chance and cut his wrists in order to save himself, or to kill himself, and last he could sit there and be slowly purified. Whatever he saw fit to choose Rin would watch with an amused smirk on her face. Rin looked at him and thought of the Western Lord. '_Am I not being just as cruel as him?_'' she thought as Satori struggled through his pain to reach the knife. She kicked it further from him while in her mind she was still thinking this over.

"You deserve this." she tried to convince herself. '_Is it even my place to judge him?_'' Rin thought as she looked at him once again try to pitifully reach the blade.

"Please…" he begged. Rin stared at him and her eyes flamed up with anger, she may not have begged vocally him to stop when she was asked to lay with him, but she was sure that it was obvious it was not what she wanted. Her eyes should have said it all. Rin kicked him in the stomach and he hit the wall.

"I think you are enjoying this too much." came the velvet voice of her owner.

"You didn't specify how he should be killed." Rin looked at Satori and a look of utter betrayal and pain filled his eyes. Rin was shocked she wondered if she had been old enough to understand that her family had sold her, would that have been the look upon her face. Rin felt a tight pull inside of her and turned her head raising her hand and squeezing. Her energy surrounded his brain and vital organs. She squeezed so hard that they all imploded at once. Lord Satori dropped to the ground blood exiting through his ears, nose, mouth, and eyes.

"It is done." she turned around and looked to Naraku.

"Who murdered him?" he asked, it was a test of her loyalty she noticed. It was neither her nor him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Rin answered with hard eyes, her whole body was on fire as she said his name it was uncontainable. She could feel the desire for blood, and of two things she was sure. It was not Sesshoumaru's blood she ached for and second she was unaware of blood she so strongly desired.

"Why?" Naraku asked amused.

"For whatever reason you choose." Rin looked at Naraku with hard eyes filled with duty. '_Finally that disgusting beast has been eliminated.' _Rin thought as she looked at the limp body of Lord Satori, the previous ruler of the south. Kagura entered the room with a small frown on her face. It was in her plans to replace Rin Kobayashi. It was also in Naraku's plans, she had been useful for a long time. It was time now however for someone else to serve him, someone of demon ancestry. Rin looked to Kagura and hid her disgust. '_It will be me who kills her as well._' she thought allowing Naraku to hear that in his own head. Kagura was oblivious to the threat on her life.

"Very well." Naraku said with a look of amusement taking over his eyes . Little footsteps could be heard and then the opening of the room door. It was young Mannen he walked over to Naraku and then pointed to Satori's body.

"Grandfather is dead." he stated.

"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru of the west killed your grandfather." Naraku looked into the crimson eyes of his and Rin's child. Mannen closed his eyes and shrugged.

"Can I have this room?" Mannen asked.

"I will let you have my room and this will be mine and your Mother's." Naraku said, Rin wondered why he said that they only slept in the same room when he sought to relieve himself sexually. Rin kept her tongue and turned to leave the room.

"Kagura. Will you make sure that someone has some of Rin's brought things here?" Naraku asked. Kagura looked to Rin with a annoyed gaze.

"I will." she forced out the words. As Kagura left the room Mannen did as well. Naraku looked to Rin and cupped her face with one of his hands.

"What are you doing?" Rin asked him.

"I want to have you." Naraku answered.

"That body is still here." Rin reminded him.

"It is not like he will watch." Naraku laid her down beneath him and began to distribute his passion and desire for her body. Rin turned her head and did all that she had been taught in order to please him. Naraku lay beside her tired now from his acts. Rin stood up to mix her tea. She dressed in a yukata and then downstairs to the kitchen. Ayame was usually there with the dried leaves ready for her. Rin looked at the wolf demon and saw that she held a startling resemblance to Mei.

"Rin, it seems you have regained your favor in Naraku's eyes." Ayame commented as she put the leaves to water.

"I have done nothing more than what he has asked of me. I think he still plans to replace me with Kagura. He is planning something…" Rin's voice trailed off softly.

"I still wish that there was a way for you to escape this place." Rin shook her head at these words.

"You know that I cannot. It would be against my ways." Rin said.

"Sometimes we must throw our plans to the wind and live in spontaneity." Ayame said.

"Is your mother's name Mei?" Rin asked her.

"It was." Rin looked at her.

"Naraku took me in after she was murdered. That is how I came to be here." Ayame said sadly.

"I fear there is more to our lives here than we expect. I hope it isn't too late when we have figured it out." Rin sighed.

* * *

_**Read and Review.**_


	9. Bond

**A/N: I have always had the bad habit of getting discouraged easily this story has sadly been one of the stories I do that with. I feel like the world has no beauty in it. I never have to write anymore and when I have time I am hardly inspired. I will try hard to finish this however. As always please read and review.**

**Rin is now 19. **

* * *

Ayame looked at Rin unsure of what she meant. '_Rin, don't tell me you've finally…_' Ayame stopped her thoughts when Naraku walked into the room with Mannen trailing behind him. Rin turned and patted the young prince on the top of his head. His reaction almost made her smile, he promptly groaned in complaint while attempting to fix his hair. Naraku even smiled at him. It had been two weeks since Satori's death and word was quickly spreading throughout the south. The rumors that had circulated were that Lord Sesshoumaru was to blame.

"How might we serve the young prince today?" Ayame smiled at him.

"I would like some ginger candy, made by my mother." He said in his small voice. Rin turned to look at him in shock. It was the first time he had ever requested anything made by her and a rare occasion that he called her mother. It made her heart tingle and she could not help the bright smile that stretched her lips. Ayame could see that this was any woman's weakness, to have any piece of care shown by their child.

"Surely that can be arranged." Naraku said to the young boy.

"It would be a pleasure to make you some ginger sweets." Rin said.

"May I help?" he asked her, his pale cheeks turned a slight pink with nervousness. It was well known that Naraku didn't like Mannen to have to do anything that was not princely. Having to prepare his own sweets was one of the things that Naraku thought was unbecoming.

"Just this once I suppose." Naraku said.

"Thank you father," Mannen hugged his leg. Rin grabbed a wooden crate for Mannen to stand on.

"Ayame would you grab some ginger roots." Rin asked with a smile. She touched Mannen softly on either side of his arms. She resisted the urge to hug him unsure of the reaction he would have.

"First in this pan, we'll put some of this…" Rin smiled at him, his eyes were wide and focused. Rin threw some sliced ginger in the pan which hung by a small fire. She put some sugar and thick nectar. The ginger began to caramelize creating a sweet flavor when mixed with the sugar. Mannen watched in excitement as he watched his favorite ginger sweets becoming what he so loved. He smiled and licked his lips as he lifted his nose to take in the scent.

"Now we only have to wait for them to cool." Rin said as she dipped them in a small amount of powdered sugar for looks. Mannen turned and wrapped his arms around Rin's waist tightly tip toeing on the crate to do so. Rin was shocked, slowly she wrapped her arms around his small body. Ayame who had been watching from afar could smell a scent similar to salt water and could that Rin's eyes had welled up with tears. She knew that Rin would not allow these tears to fall. Mannen was first to pull away and Rin followed his lead.

"Will they be done soon?" Mannen asked.

"Soon." Rin answered. After fifteen minutes of cooling the treats were ready. Rin put them on a plate for him and ushered him to a small table. She watched him eat them feeling as though it was the first time she had been filled with such happiness. '_Who knew the face of a happy little boy could fill one with such…pleasure?' _She thought. Rin patted his head gently with a small content smile on her face. His raven locks were like silk as she ran them through his hair. He would grow to be a very handsome young man.

"Rin, you were saying?" Ayame asked curious about what Rin was saying earlier. Rin's eyes hardened for a moment before she took a breath and looked at her son.

"It can wait for later." Rin whispered. "Grab him some warmed milk." Rin told Ayame. Ayame looked at Rin with worried eyes; she was so easily mesmerized by the child. '_Perhaps that is all it is to be a mother._' Ayame thought as she heated milk. Mannen stared at Rin with his crimson eyes. '_Mother…_' he thought the word felt out of place in his mind. That feeling seemed to attack him yet again; it was foreign when dealing with his mother.

"I am done here." Mannen said after finishing his milk.

"Should you need more Ayame has put them away." Rin said well aware the moment was over. Mannen took one more look at Rin who looked at him with gentle eyes. Ayame watched. '_Perhaps this boy will be her downfall…_' Ayame thought.

"Rin, could it be that you have realized Naraku for what he truly is?" Ayame asked her.

"I fear that I have always known. However, it is not my place…" Rin said.

"Do you not see that he could be using that child to create a weakness in you? Perhaps your son is merely another way to control and keep you in check." Ayame said. Rin could feel her hand clench at her sides. '_It could be…but…_' she thought.

"It does not matter because I belong to Naraku and whatever he wants me to do I shall do." Rin said; Rin could feel the duties that had been drilled into her from childhood take over.

"Rin…you are the tool in starting a war. You are framing an innocent man." Ayame fought. Before Rin realized what she was doing she had Ayame pinned against a wall with a snarl on her face.

"That creature is no innocent only a monster." Rin growled letting go of Ayame. Kagura entered the room with a smug look painted on her face.

"At the evenings end, Naraku, would like for you to be in his bed." Kagura said before raising a pale finger to a few stray hairs on her face.

"Do with him as he orders you, it matters not to me. Do not forget I have given him his heir and you are merely for entertainment. If I wanted, your blood would paint his walls." Rin said walking out of the room. Kagura's face sunk considerably as she heard Rin's featherlike footsteps stalk the halls.

_While in the West..._

There was a cool breeze collecting in the West. Sesshoumaru had been preparing for war ever since he had heard of Lord Satori's death. It was not surprising to him at all that he was the accused murderer. In fact he had counted on it. Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and took in the scent of fresh air. He didn't know why but he thought of her. It was the way she had treated him, the way she smelled, and it was no secret that she was beautiful. He had tried to rid her from his mind for nearly five years and nothing seemed to be helpful.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! A declaration of war has been delivered to us. We have only two weeks before an attack." Jaken yelled anxiously.

"So be it. They march to their deaths." Sesshoumaru said leaving his study and also leaving the small toad demon. '_I want that human…'_ he thought with a rare smirk touching his lips for only a moment. He could feel an excitement within him as he dropped onto the luxurious silk fabrics of his bed covers. '_And she will be….mine._´ Sesshoumaru drifted into a restful slumber.

_Back to the South..._

As Rin walked away from the kitchen she could see Naraku watching her from up ahead. Those eyes always made her want to look away and she often did. '_If I am tired of this life…what could I do?' _she asked herself. It was not like she could just up and leave, not now that she had a child. Even if Mannen had not been born she would not allow herself to up and leave. Part of her did not leave because of pride and not duty.

"To be one's own master must be exhilarating." Rin said softly as if just to hear it spoken with her own voice.

"Rin, I have sent a declaration of war." Naraku said.

"I assume that this means I should also prepare for battle." Rin said.

"Exactly." He said with a smooth smile.

"Where will Mannen be?" she asked not allowing the concern behind the question surface in her tone.

"Kagura is taking him deep into the east." He said closing his eyes for a moment.

"I just wanted to make it clear that if you are bedding her, there is no reason to hide it from me. I take no offense to it." Rin said, Naraku's eyes widened because he did not think she would know.

"I simply did not want for you to feel like a concubine as I am sure as you have felt in the past." Naraku said.

"It is better for your attachment be to her rather than me. It is I that will grow old and die. "Rin said.

"It is also you who is better in every aspect. In battle you are quick and clever and when bedded you always have this look of innocence in your eyes. She is strong but relies only on tricks, she knows what to do to please a man, but she holds no mystery. You Lady Rin are worth more dead or alive than she will ever be." Naraku said. His words should have swelled Rin's chest but she stared at him hiding disgust in her hazel pools.

"As long as Mannen is kept far from battle I will annihilate all in my way. I am only after Lord Sesshoumaru of the West." Rin raised her eyes to his.

"I can see the disdain in your gaze when you see her." Naraku pointed out.

"Why hide my disgust for her? I see no reason not to. Would you like if I pretend to like her?" Rin asked.

"It matters not to me as long as neither of your duties are affected by it. Now it is getting late and I would like to have you all at my table for dinner." Naraku said and to say the least the dinner was awkward.

Rin sat cool and collected while Kagura still sore from the insult of Rin's words. Her crimson eyes shot daggers at Rin. '_I will take everything from you...believe me girl._' Kagura smiled. Rin looked to Naraku and Mannen ignoring the very existance of the wind demoness. '_To be jealous of a human is sickening, but I will destroy you one way or another.'_ Kagura thought with a smile. Naraku looked at both females and then to his son.

"I don't quite have an appetite for food, my lord." Kagura said seductively.

"Well it seems that our appetites are quite different." Naraku threw down his chopsticks after saying this. He nodded to Rin and stood up.

"Kagura take Mannen for his bath and then make sure that he sleeps peacefully." Naraku ordered as Rin stood up gracefully. Rin looked at Kagura for one moment before walking over and whispering something in Naraku's ear.

"You may." he said.

"Kagura, bring Rin a dark yukata and the oils she askes for." he said. Kagura bowed with a nod. Mannen looked at Rin confused but she only gave him a pure smile. Rin looked at him and could feel the urge to enfold him in her arms. She wanted to hold him tight and smell his hair.

"Mannen, I would like to help you with your bath." she smiled.

"Do those kinds of things please servants?" he asked her.

"Very much so." she smiled at him.

"Very well then." he said. She looked at him with a smile '_For a five year old you sure are quite the little prince. Even with this attitude you will have no trouble finding a woman when you are older._' she thought.

"Thank you." she smiled he stood and awaited her to follow him.

"Rose and Vanilla." he said before walking out the door with Rin closely behind him. Mannen and Rin waited for Kagura to bring the yukata. When she walked in the room Rin was preparing the bath water as she had done for Mika so many times in her childhood. Mannen dimissed Kagura after Rin changed. She stepped in the water and opened her arms to help Mannen in. She undid his ties and clothes and sat him in front of her. His hair stuck to his face from the steam rising.

"You have such beautiful hair." Rin said as she lathered it. Mannen had a pout on his face along with redness on his cheeks.

"I know." he said crossing his arms.

"Are you blushing?" she teased.

"It's the heat from the water." he said turning around, his eyes widened when he saw such a true smile on her face.

"I've seen you with less you know." Rin laughed with less.

"..." he said nothing even though he had tried to.

"Time to rinse." she said dropping a bucket of water on his head.

"You are trying to drown me." he said gasping for air.

"Mannen..." she looked at him with unexpected tears lining her eyes.

"What?" he turned to her shocked by her sudden change in mood.

"Can I hold you?" she asked him.

"I su-" he began to say but she pulled him to her chest tightly and hugged him with tears falling from her eyes. She could feel his gentle breathing against her neck the brigde of his nose against her collarbone. She smelled his hair and breathed him in deeply.

"This is the feeling I could not recognize." she said to herself.

"R-" he began her name, "Mother?" he said he had felt a wave of comfort course through him when she had pulled him towards her. It was instant the smell of her skin was not only of vanilla and roses but there was a scent in her skin that just made him feel so at ease.

"I have never been able to bathe you, not even on the day of your birth. This will forever be a precious moment in my heart." Rin whispered. Mannen could feel his heart swell with something he didn't know.

"I suppose it's time to get you in bed." Rin released him and suddenly although being in warm water the warmth left him.

Rin sighed to herself as she climbed into the bed she supposed would be shared with Naraku from now on. He had been waiting for her to come to him. It was awkward for her to sleep this way; she was used to being in her bed alone. She felt suffocated as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. It was too hot in the bed for her. She felt as though she couldn't move her legs with the thought that it might make him uncomfortable. She felt stiff as she heard his breathing slow to a pace suitable for slumber. Rin knew that she needed her rest after the journey she had strained herself on. Pure exhaustion allowed her to find sleep under such foreign and uncomfortable circumstances.

In the morning when she woke Naraku was gone, she hadn't slept well but she had slept and could feel some refreshment. The sun poured through a window Rin stretched her arms and decided that she would dedicate her day to training. Mannen passed by her in the hallway shooting her a disdainful look. He tilted his head more towards the ceiling and then walked towards Naraku's study. Rin ignored him and forced a smile to her lips. When she reached the training grounds a wave of nostalgia crashed over her. She could remember the first time that she had seen the grounds here.

_Rin looked at Naraku with wide and to be believed or not innocent eyes. She looked over the grounds for training which could only be described a warlord's dream. She wanted to try everything and immediately began to familiarize herself with the setup of the training area. _

_"Your training grounds are very impressive." Rin said, knowing that they were in fact beyond impressive. _

_"The first person to use this place is you. I had it built in anticipation of getting a bodyguard." Naraku smiled at her. _

_"It is an honor, my lord." Rin smiled. _

_"I hope you always find time to make use of it." Naraku said. _

_"If my duties allow that sort of free time, I shall." Rin once again smiled. _

It was quiet with only the wind speaking. Rin closed her eyes and began to stretch. She could feel everything come back to her with every movement she made. It was a perfect flow of grace. A pair of glowing red eyes watched her with jealousy. Rin had become a legend. Her skills were superior to many, although she had never come across fighting a full demon. Kagura smirked with a thought. '_When you fight me, I will destroy you._' Kagura felt a pull on her kimono and saw the young prince of the house. His eyes were the same crimson as Naraku's, he was beautiful. The eye shape of his mother with the strong jaw of his father this boy was going to be a very handsome man.

"My prince, what is it you require?" Kagura asked.

"I want you to give me a brother, or see to it that I get one." He ordered.

"That is not up to me." She said brushing him off.

"My father bought you to do as I please, not as you do." He said with a haughty glance.

"I will be sure to try and fulfill your request, my prince." Kagura said.

"Good, obedience is the key." Mannen said. As he watched his mother train he could feel something grow inside of him. Could it be love? Could it be hate? He shook these ideas from his mind. He would have no feelings for the woman. How could he feel anything for a servant? They were only worthy of following his and his father's orders.


End file.
